Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: After being shot and falling into a coma, three years later Aubrey is coping with life as best she can. Dealing with tremendous family changes as well as the entire Tashio family out to get her. And admist trying to make their engagement work, her fiance struggles to find her attacker and bring them to jusitce.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty guys! Here is that sequel everyone had been asking about! :D hope you weren't questioning what was going to happen for too long, and I hope this one is just as good as the first one was! I asked my guy friend what Sesshomaru's fluffy thing was and he said it was a scarf. My response to that was, "So he's walking around in the hot ass heat with a scarf on?" Needless to say I challenged this,I mean his father had two. His response to this was, "His dad was big ballin' that's why he had two." …If anyone out there knows what Sesshy's fluffy thing is please lemme know! DX But anyways, happy reading and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 1**

_**Sesshomaru was drew from his work station at the commotion occurring out in the halls. It had been a fairly quiet and slow day up until then, so he wondered curiously what had suddenly taken place to cause such a commotion. Doctors from two hallways over ran briskly past him, nurses from various floors following in suit behind them. **_

_** "Female, sixteen years old, multiple gunshot wounds." He heard someone say among the rushing bodies in white. **_

_** It wasn't until Kirimi ran up to him that he began to grow worried. "What is it?" He asked, his brows furrowing.**_

_** "Sesshomaru," The pinkette breathed as she skidded to a stop. "It's your girlfriend."**_

_** The clipboard he'd been holding fell from his quickly numbed out fingers as he ran down the hall. His eyes wide, his heart racing, as he followed the all but shouting voices. As he neared the emergency room, Sesshomaru could make out the olive, blood stained skin on the operating table surrounded by doctors. **_

_** "Aubrey…" Her name came out in barely a whisper. He watched in horror, the world around him suddenly spinning out of control, as his fiancé clung to whatever life she had left. All around him were flashing shades of red and white. **_

_** "Mr. Tashio," A nurse said. "It's protocol for all the residents to stay out of the emergency room unless authorized to do so." She said. **_

_** "Aubrey…"**_

_** "Mr. Tashio?" Asked the nurse. **_

_** "Aubrey!" Sesshomaru said loud enough for her to understand. "Her name is Aubrey Holloway! How did this…? Is she going to make it?" He grabbed the nurse by her shoulders, looking wildly into her wide blue eyes. **_

_** "I… I don't know," The nurse stammered. "She's been shot multiple times, the doctors and surgeons said it's touch and go." The winded nurse pried herself away from the troubled boy's grasp, scurrying back into the emergency room.**_

_** As the door swung closed, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of a blood covered arm, hanging limply off the operating table. The glisten from the from the diamond band on her finger forever etched into his mind.**_

* * *

After eight long and exhausting months of physical therapy and home schooling, Aubrey was finally released from the rehabilitation center and returned to Sesshomaru. It had been a late Saturday afternoon, the weather fairly decent. The car ride back to his condo was a long and silent one, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say to the other. Every day, without fail, Sesshomaru made routine visits to the rehab center before and after his shifts. Just to see Aubrey and document her progress. The quicker she healed, the quicker she returned home with him, considering she no longer had a home to go home to. Sesshomaru had long since informed her that shortly after she'd fallen into her coma, her mother had passed away. After that tragic ordeal, her father and sister moved back to their farm in Texas. Aubrey had of course wept, gravely affected by her mother's untimely passing, despite the woman being horrible and judgmental at times. But now that she officially had no more family in Japan, Sesshomaru's Tokyo condo was now home.

Nothing in Sesshomaru's neighborhood seemed to have changed much while she was gone. It was still stuck up and overly populated by 'richies' and their fancy hybrid cars. Aubrey did, though, stop short of his pathway. Her dark eyes fixed on the faint burgundy spot that covered half the size of the small porch, the very spot she'd been shot.

"Aubrey.." Sesshomaru called, holding out his hand to her.

Aubrey looked up from her spot, a quick wave of fatigue washing over her as she took the hand offered to her. "Thanks," She murmured as she was gently pulled up to him.

The condo hadn't changed much either, if anything he'd kept it exactly how she left it… literally. All the way down to her packed dufflebags by the staircase. _**'Still hopeless…'**_ She thought to herself, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"How about you go lay down and relax while I go make you a snack." Suggested Sesshomaru as he closed the door behind them, removing his sweater before proceeding to remove hers.

"As if," Scoffed Aubrey as she smacked his hands away. "I've been laying down for the last three years of my life. Next time I do it, it'll be when I'm good and ready to. Besides, if I remember correctly you were banned from the kitchen.." Said the belle.

"But-"

"No buts," She said firmly. "You go read or watch paint dry or something."

Sesshomaru's face grew grave as he sighed, he didn't want Aubrey pushing herself. That was the last thing she could afford at the moment, he didn't think he could survive her being hospitalized all over again. Especially since Aubrey still had quite a bit more healing to go before she could be considered completely healed. "Alright, fine." He chuckled quietly. "But don't overdo it." He chided in a parental tone that left Aubrey scowling.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do," Grumbled the belle, stomping off to the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched her go quietly, a sated smile on his face.

Aubrey spent, after preparing herself and Sesshomaru something worth ingesting, the remainder of her first day home in the comforts of Sesshomaru's bed. It felt refreshing to be back within comforting linens instead of the cold ones that reminded her constantly on what had happened to her. The doctor had patient files to complete among other things, so he distanced himself from her in his library while she relaxed and settled in. Going out of his way to check on her every hour, on the hour. Living without her was still a healing wound for the young man, and he feared that if he took his eyes off of her for too long she'd be gone all over again. Eventually Aubrey finally found peace long enough to get some sleep- it was good to be home.

Sesshomaru, making yet another trip to his bedroom to check on her (force of habit), found his fiancé fast asleep soundly. She had been lying on her side, her back facing the doorway; she didn't stir. From where he stood, the doctor's keen eyes could make out two of the four scars the gunshots had left behind when the bullets exited through her back. For a moment Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on the crescent moon scars, each on no bigger than a double A battery. Just thinking about that day, how he wasn't there to protect her, still haunted the depths of his heart and mind. But he made a promise to Aubrey. While she was comatosed and out of his reach, he intended to get justice for her attack. And if he had to run every business in Japan into the ground to get it, he would.

Sesshomaru woke the next morning feeling like he'd had the best night's sleep in his life. For the first time in lord knows how long he had his soul mate back in his bed, completing him, making for a peaceful slumber throughout the night. Aubrey had still been asleep beside him as he rolled over, her brows furrowed as she slept, strands of her wild curls falling into her face and shielding her beauty like a curtain. Even after all she'd gone through, the belle was still as radiant as ever. The young man watched as Aubrey began to stir, her dark eyes opening slowly and staring into his gorgeous morning face. He gave her a sheepish grin, kissing the tip of her nose in greeting. Aubrey allowed herself her first real smile in months, giving his lips a kiss of her own in return.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He murmured, giving her bottom lip a gentle poke. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming… waking up and having you by my side once again. Go back to bed, it's still pretty early."

That's right. The doctor had always been one of those people who rose before even the sun did. So with that in mind, the belle tiredly settled back into the warmth of his side of the bed. Inhaling the sweet natural scent he'd left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 2**

Aubrey had been sleeping soundly, there wasn't anything about her that wasn't tranquil, until loud chatter from the downstairs sitting area drew her from her slumber. "What the hell is…?" For someone who was supposed to be handling things for work, Sesshomaru sure as hell was making a lot of noise. But she stopped mid sentence, multiple, happy faces, turned to face her. Downstairs, for some odd reason, was Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and even Bankotsu was there (whom hadn't changed a day it seemed since she'd last seen him)… now she knew she wasn't all the way there just yet, but Aubrey wasn't that crazy. She knew the bunch wasn't there when she'd gone to bed last night.

"Oh Aubrey!" Sango cried dramatically as she ran to her friend, pulling the belle into her arms. This gesture earned a reprehending scolding from the young doctor, telling the girl's only gal pal to be gentle with his ever so fragile fiancé. Sango's tears caught in dark curls, each one representing a prayer she'd sent out for the girl's recovery and safe return.

Aubrey held onto Sango, happy to see her as well. "Hey Sango," She said. "How ya been?"

"How have I been? How have I been?! I've had to experience major milestones in my life without my best friend at my side!" She girl said. "Do you know how badly I wanted you at the wedding?"

"It's true," Nodded Miroku. "She was late to the chapel because she'd stopped by the hospital, dress and all, to see if you'd woken up by any chance."

Aubrey arched a brow, "Weddin'? You two got married?" Sango nodded, showing her the small yet elegant band around her finger. "Congrats," Smiled the belle. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Aubrey , it's so good to see you again. I visited you in the hospital from time to time… broke my heart to see you in such a state." Bankotsu said, he too pulling the girl into his strong arms. This earned a growl from her silver haired lover, which the older man promptly ignored.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Said Aubrey. "But I don't want you wastin' your time. I can't dance anymore."

"Oh," Said Bankotsu. "But Aubrey, there are other things you can do in my agency. You can act, or sing, or even model if you wanted to. You're very versatile, and not many young women are." Said the man.

"Mr. Seven, you don't know the importance of dancing on Broadway." Said Aubrey. "My mother wasn't always a house-ridden bitter old bat. Before that, danced… no, she lived on Boradway. There wasn't anything she couldn't get the lead in, she was just that damn good. She wanted to dance, she went out there and made a name for herself. The very song I auditioned with, everything all the way down to my last jazz hand I took from her. That was the first routine I'd ever seen my mother perform, and god… she looked like an angel up on that stage with her name in lights. She danced for years, even after she had my sister and I, and no one could surpass her. Why did she suddenly turn so bitter and hateful towards her own child? Because she could no longer deny that the only person out there that was talented and capable enough to surpass her was me. I bet she's giddy as all hell in her grave now that I can't dance… I don't want to be on Broadway if I can't dance."

Bankotsu rose from his spot quietly. "Aubrey," He said seriously. "You were not only blessed with the talent to dance, but singing as well. Don't let such talent go to waste, your voice can make a difference and reach people."

Sesshomaru stepped up to Aubrey's side, wrapping a supportive (and possessive) arm around her shoulders. "Right now Aubrey's main focus is getting her health back together. Then she can decide on what it is she wants to do." He said.

Bankotsu simply smiled, that one hadn't changed at all either. He was still the overprotective guard dog he was three years ago, and well, now he knew why. Bad things seemed to have a way of finding Aubrey and making her suffer in the worst ways. He himself had been in a very serious meeting when he'd gotten a call from Inutashio, saying that his newest recruit had been shot multiple times and nearly killed. But Aubrey, still as witty as ever, refused to go out like that, falling into her coma instead. He shouldn't have expected anything less, Bankotsu could just tell by looking at the belle that she was the kind of girl that didn't do what others expected and demanded of her.

"Besides," Sesshomaru suddenly purred. "We have a wedding we need to plan."

Koga's ears, as he helped himself to their kitchen, perked at this. "That's right," He said. "My ma was supposed to make a dress for you… is the wedding still on?" He asked.

Aubrey sighed deeply, a faint flush in her cheeks. "Apparently it was never called off."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 3**

"Aubrey, I'm home!" Sesshomaru called as he walked through the front door. He'd just gotten off from work, another exhausting shift that took everything out of him but his very life. He found his belle, her curls in even more disarray, as she prepared their dinner. The young doctor had no idea what the main course was as of yet, but it smelt damn good from where he stood and it left his mouth watering.

"Welcome home," Aubrey grinned. Where the doorway, it appeared like she wore nothing under the frilly apron she dawned. "How was work?"

"Hell," Sesshomaru grumbled as she shook off his shoes and jacket. He stole another quick glance at her. "I would've preferred to be here with you."

"Me? Well I wasn't alone today. Your mother is in town so she stopped by to see me… and left that behind." Said Aubrey, pointing casually to the industrial/ economy size box of condoms in the corner.

"…on second thought, I was just fine at work." The young man murmured. Sesshomaru could only imagine how the day went with those two alone, causing him to shudder.

"She also said something about a family gatherin'…? But by then she was pullin' out her handy dandy box-o-condoms, meanin' I stopped listenin'." Said the belle. Her focus was now back on tending to her various pots. So she didn't notice the living room temperature drop down to nearly zero degrees as he fiancé clenched his fists. "Well? What is it?"

"All the Tashios get together at the main house for a big dinner and to talk about merging their different companies. Although my parents are divorced my mother still has the Tashio name and a say in some of my father's business affairs. I hope she didn't mention it because she was planning to go this year." Sesshomaru bleakly explained.

"Well, ask her tomorrow. She said she was going to stop by and see you." Said the belle.

"I won't be home tomorrow… for the entire day." Huffed the young doctor.

"Oh c'mon, Sesshomaru. Your mama is not that bad. She's a hell of a lot better than mine was, that's for sure." Aubrey chided.

"I spent a week out of each month for the past three years with that woman. I hadn't seen that much of her since before she and my father divorced. I'm perfectly fine not seeing her tomorrow." He said.

And needless to say, Sesshomaru successfully avoided his mother, Making both females highly upset, earning him an unavoidable scolding from Aubrey as soon as he got home later that evening. It was safe to say the scolding over having to sit with his mother and listen to all the stories from the people she'd terrorized and planned to stalk to the ends of the earth, was the easiest way out of the situation. Taking the lecture and the thrashings? Meant his little fiancé was slowly getting back to her old self, and that was much good news for him. But Aubrey lost him completely when his mother said she was all but demanding that he go to the Tashio gathering too. Said she refused to be around all those old pricks without someone to keep her away from all the booze. The party wasn't even there yet and already the woman was planning to get drunk off her ass. Just thinking about an intoxicated Kimi left the young doctor's head spinning. But now, much to his dismay, the dreaded evening was inevitable.

* * *

The Tashio gathering was Aubrey's first real outing since being out of her coma,a nd the couple's real out bringing since their engagement. Which Sesshomaru, as tradition called for, was going to announce while wasting his Thursday night off away. That way, his entire family would see that he didn't need their money to make a living and a name for himself. That he'd gone and done something aside from the business world, something that would help and not hinder others. And found true love along the way. But Sesshomaru also tagged along, more or less, to snoop more on his father. It was nothing new that he suspected his own flesh and blood of trying to have his fiancé murdered, only problem? Sesshomaru had nothing to support this theory. That seemingly pointless gathering made for the perfect cover up to pry, and considering the fact that he spent most of his childhood (after the divorce) alone and wondering the estate, there wasn't a fake door and painting safe he didn't know about and couldn't find.

So with Aubrey, dressed in a short gown that hid her newfound scars (and most recent love marks) on one side, and his mother (who was already a little buzzed) off to the other, the trio braced themselves and entered the estate. Kimi had to suppress a gag as she looked around, the place literally hadn't changed at all over the course of the many years… give or take a few things since her last visit.

` "I need a drink." Kimi grumbled as she sashayed away in search of the nearest wine bottle and Inutashio's not-so-hidden-anymore hard liquor stash.

Aubrey glanced around her and felt her eyebrow twitch, that place was just as obnoxious as she remembered. And all around her ere elegant heads of silver, different Tashios from every business known to man, in all shapes and sizes. It was like being surrounded by Sesshomarus'… lots of intoned, unappealing, business-happy Sesshomarus'. Sesshomaru noticed the furrow in her brow and distant stare in her eyes, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Of course I am," Aubrey huffed. "Shouldn't you be trying to mingle with your family?" The belle had never gone to a 'richies' family reunion before, and found herself a tad disappointed. She wasn't expecting them to be all loving and southerly like hers were, but she at least thought that they'd treat each other like kinfolk instead of business partners. Aubrey shook her head, this is what she was supposed to be marrying into?

"Heavens, is that Aubrey?"

Dark forest eyes lifted to wide gold ones, and for a moment their gazes held. Aubrey's insides ran cold, almost like she was being shot all over again, as she was confronted with the presence of her possible assailant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 4**

Aubrey watched in horror as Sesshomaru dismissed himself without even a second glance at his father, venturing off towards the west wing of the large home. There were so many silver heads around, the belle easily lost sight of him.

"It's good to see you out and about again, I was so worried." Inutashio said. "I had been in a business conference when Kimi called me, screaming into the phone that I'd done something else to you. But when she told me you were nearly killed, I rushed to Tokyo to see you." Explained the man. He seemed genuinely remorseful, but Aubrey knew better. She had half a mind to tell him to eat shit, but decided to hear him out instead. "I visited you a few times whenever I was in town… and whenever Sesshomaru was off. I doubt he'd want me around you… Aubrey, I truly am sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong of me."

"Hey, Inutashio, breathe." Aubrey said, holding up her hands to stop the rambling man. In that moment he reminded her so much of Inuyasha. "It wasn't like you tried to kill me so please… but thank you for apologizing for the… other stuff." She blushed.

Inutashio gave her a bashful, award winning smile as he looked onto her gracefully. Finally, someone who was willing to hear him out and take his side. "I truly am sorry." He said, once again.

Inutashio had seriously been in a meeting the day Aubrey was attacked (meaning he had a rock solid alibi), and the event had shaken him greatly. Far more greatly than it should have. Being with Kirimi for all those years, the man was no stranger to karma and the universe fighting back on those who did wrong to others. He had been plagued by some serious bad juju while the belle was comatosed, and had come to terms that he was going to lose everything without righting his wrongs with her. But after waking up and showing up to the family gathering… his family gathering, was a sign of good things coming his way once more.

"So, where is Izayoi?" Aubrey asked, changing the subject. Among the sea of silver, the belle had yet to spot the dark haired beauty or Inuyasha for that matter.

Inutashio awkwardly shifted in his spot. "Well…" He said. "She and I are… going through some rough waters right now. You know, every marriage has its issues."

Aubrey couldn't help but gape at this. This Golden Couple, as named by Japan and its people, having issues? Now this got her a bit uneasy about her own impending marriage. "Oh," She said. She tried her hardest not to sound too indifferent.

"Yes," Nodded the man. "Shortly after you were shot and Sesshomaru's mother came back into the picture accusing me, Izayoi started to distance herself. Asking questions I wasn't, at the time, able to answer."

"Well… how are things now? If… you don't mind me asking." Aubrey all but felt obligated to ask.

Inutashio smiled appealingly to the now young woman. Still taken back by how her beauty could light up an entire room without her even trying. "Things are… slowly getting better. Thank you for asking." He said.

Aubrey too smiled, "No problem."

"How are things with you and Sesshomaru? If he doing alright?"

"He's the same as always; wants another pet cow to replace the one my daddy took back with him to Texas, but I ain't havin' all that. It ain't like we have a yard. But tryin' to talk to him is like tryin' to talk to a goldfish, only I get a better reply from those mindless creatures than him." Huffed Aubrey. Inutashio chuckled as he watched the girl wave her hand around casually as she spoke. "Now how am I supposed to live the rest of my life with him, I don't know, but I can tell ya now I've got my work cut out for me."

Inutashio arched a fine silver brow, "Are you inquiring that you two are getting married?" He asked, almost cautiously. As he stared at her, her normally wild hair pulled back neatly away from her face, her traditional scowl set in place, she hadn't changed much physically at all. Her body, from head to toe, was still as enticing as it was the first day he met her. But now she was older, now she was an adult capable of marriage and being with a man… who just so happened to be his very prominent son.

"Yeah… another one of his ever so brilliant ideas, but I'm fine with this one. Isn't that how marriages are supposed to work? You love a person so much, you make the yours forever so no one else can?" She looked up at the man questioningly. Inutashio nodded slowly. "Now that I can't dance anymore… I don't want to turn bitter like my mother did… and push him away and everyone else away."

Inutashio placed a soft, supporting hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled. "Aubrey," He said. "You're far too strong to let yourself befall such habits."

"Ahem."

The two turned to find Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing between the two. "Father," The young man said. "My mother has gotten into your liquor stash, go get her."

Inutashio's face turned sour as he grumbled something along the lines of 'this high and mighty skank thinks she can come into my house and…' as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Sesshomaru's features softened as he stepped closer to the belle. "Did he hurt you? Say anything to offend you?" He asked.

"Not at all," Said Aubrey. The man was still rich as ever, but there was also something different about him, something human that wasn't there before. "Sesshomaru, I don't think your dad tried to have me killed."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru stared at his fiancé like she was insane, like the words that she'd just spoken were in a completely different language. "Aubrey," He said. "What did he tell you?"

Aubrey gave her dark eyes a roll. "Nothing that would sway you," She said. "But the way he looked just now, there's something different about him." She said.

"Probably because he had to deal with my mother and his business issues for three years. I'd be different too." Said Sesshomaru, his brow furrowing.

Aubrey sighed, "Why did he have to visit me when you weren't on call? Did you have my visits regulated?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I let him see you after he put you in that hospital bed? After he raped you? He's luck he's not rotting in a jail cell!" Sesshomaru hissed loudly, catching a few stares from some neighboring Tashios.

"But that was then," Said the belle. "I know it sounds crazy, I do, but if there's one thing I got from my daddy durin' this lifetime is the ability to forgive. You have to forgive so that you don't stop yourself from getting your blessings. Do I hate him for what he did to me? For taking the virginity that was rightfully yours? No, because hating Inutashio wouldn't make his life stop going on, wouldn't keep him from succeeding and being himself. My life would be affected by that hate, and I can't let anyone steal my joy. He apologized, I accepted it, and that's that." Said Aubrey.

"I hope you didn't think I'd sway so easily." Said the young doctor.

"That thought didn't even cross my mind." Was Aubrey's reply.

* * *

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru called over the many chattering voices. Heads turned to the young man, question on their faces as golden eyes of every shape gazed upon him. "As you all are probably well aware, I have no intentions of succeeding my father's companies and school. Inuyasha will be taking over once he's of age. I've chosen the path of a physician, and will be getting married sometime next year." Aubrey nervously sipped her drink as the parlor quickly filled with murmurs and outraged statements about the man was choosing to live his life. He was a Tashio, a pure blood that headed damn near all of Japan (aside from Onigumo and his family), living as a simply doctor? "I'd like to introduce you all to the person who makes me a better person, the reason I get up every day and do what I love, my fiancé, Aubrey Holloway." He said, gesturing towards the blushing belle.

For a moment Aubrey wondered if her heart might stop, sending her straight into cardiac arrest, being stared down by so many stuffy, rich faces. It was like her first day at Tashio Prep all over again. Those cautious golden eyes that wondered just who was this olive skinned girl and what dark magic had she used to brainwash such a promising young man… these were her future in-laws. "Hello." She smiled kindly.

"I'd like to toast to Aubrey and out future, may she continue to bring me happiness." Fancy champagne glasses lifted into the air in union.

Well, Aubrey had to admit, the evening had gone much smoother than she expected it to. But the good tidings among the Tashio family was going to be extremely short lived. For the young couple had no idea what they were in store for.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey hissed as her ever so charming fiancé swaggered his way back over to her.

"That, A-u-brey," Said Sesshomaru. "Was me announcing our engagement, and practically telling my family to screw off. They only care about their money and businesses anyway."

Just how nonchalant he was made the belle more upset. "No," Aubrey snapped. "That was you announcing a blood bath. Your family looks like they're out to get me now!" She was afraid to look around, fearing at any moment the Tashio bunch would snap and skin her alive.

Sesshomaru simply sighed, he knew them a lot better than Aubrey could ever think too. Yes they were upset, yes they'd complain, but what could they really do? He was of legal marrying age, he had a very successful career of his own. He didn't need any of the Tashios, including his father, for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 6**

Aubrey was already getting a taste of what it meant to be the spouse of a physician. They were only engaged, yes, but already the belle barely saw her other half. Sesshomaru was almost always gone, always on call, and always gone. And on the days he was off, and those days were scarce, the man slept them away. Mentally and physically exhausted inside and out, Sesshomaru could do nothing but catch up on all the rest he'd been deprived of. As much as he wanted to spend time with the belle, tl talk to her more, to help her cook or run errands, to even hold her and watch those late night reality sitcoms she enjoyed so much. But he just couldn't do it. But Aubrey, as proven many times before, was always one to compensate.

When her fiancé was out and about saving lives, Aubrey too spent her time productively. The girl had taken up studying to become a pilot. The belle was still having a hard time accepting the fact that she could never dance again, that she'd never dance on a Broadway stage. And as of recently, she had no desires to do anything else. Being a pilot was better than her sulking around the condo of being some boring stay at home wife where nothing interesting at all happened. Being someone Sesshomaru could be proud of and want at his side was still all that mattered to her, and she was now more determined than ever to make it happen.

One cloudy afternoon, while Sesshomaru was slaving away at Tokyo General, Aubrey had taken a stroll in town when she ran into a certain T5 president she hadn't seen in three long, but not long enough, years. She had all but been embarrassed, the way the now handsome young man called her name out in the crowd so suddenly (needless to say it scared the shit out of her). At first she tried her hardest to ignore him, he was still as obnoxious as he was back in high school much to her dismay. But to all but scream her name to the heavens?

_**'I am so tired of his shit.' **_Aubrey thought as the overly dressed, dark haired young tycoon approached her.

He wore a navy blue business suit with deep red accents, a could be charming smile on his face. NAraku had gotten taller over the passing few years, his shoulder broader, his hair longer, his personality more horrible. "Were you trying to ignore me?" He asked, raising an accusing brow.

"Tried and failed," Aubrey retorted. "What do you want?"

Naraku's brow creased, well at least one of them had changed. "Still witty as ever I see." He sighed.

"Can't stop, won't stop." Said Aubrey. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Same could be asked of you," Said Naraku. "Don't you live in Nygoa?"

"Used to, but I live here with Sesshomaru now."

"I'm here for a business conference." That's right, it was the talk of the cooperate world that once the boy was done with high school would head his father's many companies. Naraku had always been on different playing fields, the head Onigumo didn't give his children a say in their own futures. Kagura was married off to the son of another big business tycoon (Kanna would befall the same fate once she was old enough), Naraku had been training since grade school to run half of Japan. At least Inutashio asked Sesshomaru to be his successor, even if the boy would say no. But for the most part Naraku looked as content and smug as ever, so obviously he had no worries telling people how to live their lives and playing god.

"Ah, I see." Aubrey nodded, giving the impression of her actually caring. "Well, nice seein' ya." She turned to leave, giving a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Uh, wait!" Said Naraku suddenly.

"What?" Frowned the belle as she looked back at him.

Naraku seemed so out of place just standing there dressed in his suit, surrounded by everyday people who were dressed casually. "Maybe if you're not too busy when I'm in town again, all of us could get together for dinner." He said hopefully.

Aubrey arched an inquiring brow to him. "Sesshomaru is pretty busy these days… but sure." She said. Anything was better than staying cooped up inside the condo all day like Sesshomaru wanted her too. And the dinner, she inwardly smiled, would be another excellent way for the engaged couple to spend some time together. The only problem was getting her moody fiancé to see it that way. It wasn't new to her that the young man couldn't stand Naraku.

Naraku simply nodded to agree, giving her a kind smile. Aubrey felt a tiny blush creep into her cheeks, when did he suddenly get… so handsome?

_**'Puberty… you did it right…' **_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I am back and yes there will be some odd, one sided romantic triangles! But I'll save that for later. Enjoy the next chapter, even though the next few may feel like filler chapters, happy reading! Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters, or the lyrics to 'Swing Life Away.'

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, Miss?"

Aubrey stopped as a small, elderly man called to her from the yard over. He had to be somewhere in his sixties, his hair more white than chocolate, with large piercing blue eyes. It was amazing how blue the man's eyes were, making his appearance all the more warm and welcoming.

"Yes?" She asked, not exactly sure who the old man was. She had been returning home from her sudden run-in with Naraku.

The man smiled brightly at her, "I doubt you remember me, but I was the one who saved your life. I had been home when you were attacked." He said.

Aubrey had been informed that a neighbor had so daringly saved her life, but she hadn't been expecting it to be a little old man. His name was Ekio Yoshoimi, and he'd been living in that neighborhood and Tokyo for years.

"Oh," Smiled Aubrey. She didn't remember much, if anything, about that day and its encounters. "Thank you so much, I owe you my life… literally."

Mr. Yoshoimi gave a chuckle, holding up his hands. "Please, you can thank me by living your life to the fullest. The lord gave you a second chance, make something of it. Too long have I watched young people throw their lives away, and that young doctor next door has a lot of potential… and so do you." He said, far wiser than he appeared to be. Aubrey smiled wholeheartedly, accepting the man's wishes. "Oh, and take this." The man said, handing her a large case.

"What is it?" The girl couldn't help but ask. It wasn't everyday a strange yet kind old man handed her a large ass case. And considering she was nearly killed, the belle no longer took things without questioning them.

"I heard from your fiancé that you enjoyed music. This is an old guitar I had lying around. When my son moved off to college he left it behind, he's no longer a fan of music. I figured you'd enjoy it more than my attic or the dump." Mr. Yoshoimi said.

Aubrey smiled, "Well thank you." She said kindly. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't all that into music anymore.

Mr. Yoshoimi too smiled, shuffling along. "If you ever need anything," He said. "Please, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, and whenever my son comes home to visit, you must meet him! He's not so bright at times, but he means well."

The belle smiled in thanks, giving the man a wave as he she held onto the guitar case. Aubrey took a seat on her porch, crossing her legs as she popped open the two golden latches that held the worn case closed. On the inside, protected with fine velvet, was a beautiful wooden acoustic, polished perfectly to an almost orange shade. She stared in awe for a moment before taking the instrument into her hands, strumming the strings and listening as the perfect tune hovered about the current breeze. Feeling the vibration of the wood against her took her back to the many Texas days where she and her sister would sit for hours and listen to their father sing. The man could play anything laid before him, and made sure his daughters turned out the same way. His ginger, warm voice was all but soothing and his melodies heartfelt.

_**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?**_

_**Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?**_

_**Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. **_

_**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you who's is worse.**_

_**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words.**_

_**Cause we live on front porches and swing life away.**_

_**We get by just fine here on minimum wage. **_

_**If love is a labor then I'll slave to the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand…**_

Aubrey stopped as the shadow of a man approached her, smiling vaguely as she found Inutashio standing no more than a few feet before her.

"Please, don't stop on my account." The Tashio said.

The belle blushed for a moment, wondering just how much had he heard? "I was just trying it out, the old man next door gave it to me." She said, sitting the guitar neatly back into the case. "What brings you here?" She clearly remembered the last time Inutashio had randomly showed up to her doorstep unannounced, sending small shivers down her spine.

Inutashio released an exasperated sigh, his hands deep in his pockets as he looked up into the clear, bright blue sky. "I just… I need to see my son." He said. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He's at work still, won't be home for another hour maybe." She replied.

INutashio's gaze drifted back to her, "Well… do you mind if I waited here for him?"

For a moment Aubrey pondered why he was asking her such a question, it was his son's home after all. But then the fact that she too was a resident and also had a say in who entered and who didn't dawned on her. "No I don't," She stated coolly. She lead the Tashio inside her cozy little home, offering him a seat on the sofa as she encouraged him to ignore the disarray of books her fiancé was accumulating for work and leisure. "Did you know Naraku was now heading Onigumo Corp.?" She asked, busying herself with making tea.

"I do," Nodded Inutashio. "My dear friend stepped down as soon as the boy graduated. Naraku has been in charge of Onigumo Corporations and its sister companies ever since and they're flourishing more than they've done in the last ten years."

"I see." She nodded. There was just something about Naraku and all the lives he practically controlled that didn't sit right in her gut. He was no saint; there was no telling what he was capable of doing with that kind of power. The young man now ran half of the country; his head couldn't get any bigger.

* * *

Sesshomaru all but wept tears of joy when his shift ended. He loved his job tremendously, but that didn't mean it didn't tire him out to his core. So just imagine his surprise when he finally arrived home after such a long and stressful day, to find his father (the man whom he trusted a strange foreign hobo more than) alone with his recuperating fiancé… alone. For a moment he wondered if he'd slipped off into an alternative universe, before realizing it was in fact reality. But he was just so physically exhausted to raise hell, so he settled for just saying nothing at all.

"Look who stopped by." Aubrey said as she served his father tea. Aubrey seemed to not have noticed the rather obvious glare her fiancé bore, the epitome of nonchalance.

'_**I love her… I do… but she's asking to get choked.' **_

"Hello Sesshomaru," Said Inutashio, contentedly. "You have a beautiful." He said. "And Aubrey is a fine hostess."

The belle beamed at the praise; she was going to make one hell of a wife indeed.

"So I've been told," Sesshoamru said. "Why are you here?" Aubrey shot him a distasteful glare but otherwise said nothing.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to come with us, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and I, to the latern festival next weekend." Said his father.

Sesshomaru had never attended any festivals or outings of any kind until his father remarried. Izayoi spent her life around any and all festivities, and had a strong belief that every child should as well. A young Sesshomaru had been reluctant to go at first, new things just didn't appeal to him when he was so used to strict routines, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. Now that things were trying to work themselves out among his father and stepmother, his father wanted both his sons (and his future daughter-in-law) at his side for the sentimental weekend. Sesshomaru seemed to be raging a war with himself at the time, standing silently, and seeing this the belle piped up in his place.

"We'll be there," Aubrey said. Sesshomaru glared daggers at his fiancé.

Inutashio's face brightened at the news, as he rose to his feet. "Wonderful!" He said happily. "We should meet up at the estate and go to the festival together. Oh, and Aubrey, you'll need a yukata. Sesshomaru should have no problem helping you acquire one."

"Is that all you came for?" Sesshomaru asked, finally able to form some coherent thoughts that weren't completely based off his rage. His father's unannounced visit was wearing his thin nerves thinner, and the longer the man stayed the more annoyed the young doctor became.

"Well yes," Said Inutashio. He was a tad disheartened by his son's lack of emotions towards him, more so than normal, but smiled indifferently nonetheless. It was a star, and well, beggars couldn't be picky. He was determined to repair his broken relationship with his son, but he could tell that it was going to be no easy task. "I'll be taking my leave then." He bided the young couple a farewell, showing himself out the front door with a promise to cal later in the week.

A brief silence filled the house before Aubrey spoke again. "You know… he's trying to make things right between you two. And you still insist on pushing him away." She said.

Sesshomaru scoffed at this, "Well you two seem to be real close now." He said in a mocking tone. "Have you forgotten what he did to you? Because I sure as hell haven't."

"No I haven't, and I'll never forget. But if theres one things I've realized, Sesshomaru, is that life is too short and everyday is not guaranteed. Every day I have to live with the fact that someone tried to kill me. That while I was in a coma, my mother died without me telling her that despite her hating me I still loved her. Do you have any idea how much I regret that? Regret being so distant with her? I don't want you to ever feel this way… to feel this void that I have in my chest."

Sesshomaru gave a defeated sigh, coming a hand through his tresses as he tossed the woman a soft glare. "Well… when you put it that way… I guess I'll at least attempt to make an effort." As much as he didn't want to. There was nothing, nothing but hard physical evidence, that could change the young doctor's mind towards his father. And so far he had none, but that didn't mean he couldn't put on a show for Aubrey to keep her quiet.

Aubrey smiled approvingly, "Good, I'm sure Inutashio would really appreciate it. Oh, and next week when you're off the T5 is gathering for dinner. That was Naraku's idea, not mine. I was thinking you could wear that really nice shirt your mother left."

Sesshomaru watched as his bride to be strolled off, still rambling on. _**'God… what the hell is going on?'**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 8**

Aubrey had to all but drag Sesshomaru out of the house the night of the T5 dinner. It was his first day off in days, and he had no desires to spend his evening listening to Naraku gloat and deal with how much more of a pain in his ass he'd gotten over the course of the last few years. The young doctor had been very successful in keeping his distance from his childhood friend, but he of course knew the day would come when they'd cross paths once more. And there it was, on his day off. If Sesshomaru wasn't so desperate to spend some time with his fiancé, he would've easily said to hell with it all and gone back to work sleep deprived. Working with patients, saving lives, hell watching paint dry was better than seeing Naraku again.

"It won't be that bad." Aubrey had chided on their way out the door. Sesshomaru had half a mind to fake a mild heart attack to keep from going.

That was easy for her to say, she hadn't grown up with Naraku or seen his many… many… many tantrums. Not having the energy for a soft argument, Sesshomaru simply said nothing (he'd learned long ago that arguing with females got guys nowhere. They were always right, guys were always wrong. The best and only way was to just shut up and put up) as he drove to the restaurant Naraku had picked for them.

Normally Sesshomaru didn't get pits in his gut, but that evening he had one. They were eating at some fancy ramen shop, which he wasn't too fond of. If he wanted to eat ramen for dinner, he seriously could've stayed home. But wisely, he remained silent and didn't complain. Aubrey seemed pretty okay with the way things were so far going, so that was fine with him.

"You came!" Miroku announced loudly as he jumped to his feet, a beer bottle already in his hands. The whole place had been rented out for their dinner, which hadn't surprised Aubrey or Sesshomaru. The T5 were still the T5 no matter what their age or occupation was, they still got their way no matter the price.

"It wasn't by choice," Sesshomaru grumbled as the belle pulled him along.

"Same Sesshomaru I see." Naraku, much like back in their high school days, sat at the head of the large table; Overly dresses and smug as always. True enough he was happy to see all his friends (alive and doing so well), even Sesshomaru more or less, but the person he was really looking forward to seeing again was Aubrey. It was by sheer fated luck that he'd ran into her the prior week still taken back by just how beautiful she'd become. She was like a wine, she just kept getting better with age. But Naraku had been curious about her living conditions, and had called Inutashio personally to see what the hell was going on behind his back. He had all but died when he'd heard the news of his friend's engagement. They were all friends, right? Hey grew up together, shared everything, kept no secrets, so why in the world hadn't he known? Just thinking about it got him upset all over again.

"Good to see you too, Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he took his seat, protectively at Aubrey's side. The belle had been too preoccupied with wedding talk with Sango and Inuyasha to catch any of the tension that had suddenly appeared at the table. Sesshomaru wondered just who was Naraku trying to fool. His long time friend hadn't changed much at all, still sneaky, still harboring that conniving glare in his eyes. He may have had everyone else fooled, but not the clever young doctor.

"So, I hear you're getting married sometime next year." Said Naraku. "Congratulations, Sessh-kun."

"Thank you," Said Sesshomaru. "And you too for heading Onigumo Corp."

Naraku noticeably perked at this, "Thank you!" he boasted. "The companies are doing better under my control than they had ever done under my father's control; I'm a natural."

'_**Conceded bastard.' **_ Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the roll of his eyes. Aubrey truly had something coming for her, making him suffer in such a way. As soon as she has her stamina back, he vowed to keep her up for a week straight.

"And you're a doctor now, and so quickly too." Naraku casually sipped his drink. He shouldn't have expected anything less from his studious friend, always reading, always studying.

"Aubrey's attack just made it happen sooner. I wanted to be the one looking after her, to make sure she got the best care." Said Sesshomaru. He reached over and took the belle's hand into his own, engulfing it with his warmth.

That time it was Naraku's turn to roll his eyes. That was one thing he never got about his friend. He could be so rude, so demanding, and so indifferent at times it was a wonder how people could stand to be around him and the labyrinth of books that came with him. Then he'd do a complete three-sixty, say the shittest of crap, and make girls fawn over him effortlessly. Not that Naraku himself had any problems with the ladies, Sesshomaru just got on his last damn nerve and the feeling was mutual.

"Have you spoken to the elders yet?" Asked Naraku.

At this Sesshomaru drew his hand back from Aubrey's, causing the belle to take a momentary pause from her conversation with Sango to look at the now glaring men. If she hadn't noticed the tension before, she could all but see it now.

"Elders?" She asked cautiously. It was obvious she was treading on rocky waters now.

"Yes, elders… grandparents in other words." Said Koga. "They pretty much handle any and all big family matters and marriages. If they don't arrange your marriage, you can't marry without their approval." He xplained.

"And if you don't get their approval?"

"You can be shunned from the family and businesses, removed from the will, stripped of your title… there's no limit to what the elders can do." Replied Koga.

"So, Sessh-kun." Purred Naraku. "How do you think the elders will respond to you marrying a commoner?"

"Naraku!" Sango scolded. If someone didn't try to stop him and soon, things could escalate quickly.

"No Sango," Said Naraku. "I think Miss Holloway should know Sesshomaru is putting everything on the line to be with her. And here I thought blood was thicker than water, don't you think she's becoming a bit more trouble than she's worth?"

Aubrey glanced over at Sesshomaru, surprised and even a bit hurt that he hadn't told her any of this. She knew he was doing a lot, and pissing off a bunch of people by breaking the first rule of the blue bloods and not succeeding his father. But to be going to such great lengths to be with her, left the belle speechless. "Sesshomaru…" She mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

"That is enough, Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled threateningly. "Is this why you called this dinner? To put your nose in matters where it doesn't belong?"

"I called this dinner because I missed you all, especially Aubrey."

Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha acted quickly to hold the young doctor back as he all but lunged at the dark haired man.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft and distant, her attention mindlessly on the passing scenery as the couple headed home. Their dinner had been cut short by her fiancé's irrational physical outburst.

"Tell you what?" Grumbled Sesshomaru, who was still highly ticked the hell off.

"About the elders… and what they could do." She said.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he kept his cautious, trained eyes on the dark road ahead. "I felt I didn't need to." He said.

"You felt you didn't need to? Sesshomaru, they can take everything from you! And that would be my fault, and you felt you didn't need to let me know?" Aubrey all but yelled.

"This car, our condo, my job and my certification? All of that I worked for, I got that on my own. I make my own money, none of which is connected with my family. What can they take from me that they already haven't?" Sesshomaru said, his voice of equal volume.

"Family is important, Sesshomaru. Don't-"

"Don't let Naraku get inside your head, Aubrey." The doctor snapped. "Don't give him that satisfaction."


	9. The Lanterns

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 9**

Aubrey stared in awe at the sight of her handsome lover dressed in his festival yukata. After a long and distressful week of trying to move past their first real dispute, Aubrey (and Sesshomaru too) were in dire need of a change of scenery. Sesshomaru's pale, six foot stature was clad in a long, exceedingly elegant blood red yukata made of fine, rare silk. All his silver tresses were pulled over his shoulder in a casual ponytail loosely. The belle had never seen the man look so striking, like he had been pulled right from an authentic Japanese painting. And Sesshomaru, too, was feeling the same way about her. Aubrey was dawning, for the first time (and after she gave him such an eyeful, certainly not the last) a baby pink yukata with an ivory floral print and a large obi in the same shade. Izayoi, since his father had insisted on the couple dressing at the estate, had done her hair. Pinning her midnight locks into a single, neatly twisted bun. Held in place a pair of her fine, crystal hair sticks. The traditional air about his belle, how wearing such things for the first time all but came naturally, made Sesshomaru all the more proud to have someone like her at his side. The belle was even more imposing than she ever had been before.

Sesshomaru felt nostalgic as he gazed about the many different booths around them. He'd been silent the entire car ride to the festival, his mind racing with all the things he could be doing to occupy his time while his family chattered away. Inuyasha had gone on and on about the games he used to play as a child, Sesshomaru himself couldn't even remember that far back (correction, he chose not to). Aubrey had practically been bouncing in her seat, steaming with excitement. But as he looked around at the wooden, hand crafted booths, the scenery took him back to the days he'd tried so hard to suppress. All around them, children of all ages in their own tiny yukatas, ran happily about. The young doctor was taken back to when he was that age, back when his father was his hero. His little body was shyly glued to his father's leg as the new, strange woman his father had met dragged him out of the comforts of his room and books to his first festival. Izayoi had smiled kindly down at the tiny child, offering him a hand. Little Sesshomaru, golden eyes wide with doubt, had gazed up at his father for approval, earning a soft nod and smile from the tall man. To that day, if nothing else, Sesshomaru could still remember the warmth that was radiating off the woman's porcelain skin. It was much different than his mother's, far more welcoming and inviting and less over baring, but still very tender and very motherly.

Izayoi, while pointing things out to Aubrey, realized what the young doctor was thinking as he stared off into the distance after the children that were now long gone. She smiled lovingly, placing a warm palm on his shoulder. "You should try winning Aubrey some goldfish," She said suggestively. "Remember? Like how I did for you at your first festival?" Her dark head nodded over to his fiancé, Aubrey's eyes wide with the same wonder that mimicked his from so long ago.

Sesshomaru found himself inwardly smiling. What had he done to deserve someone as out worldly as Aubrey, he'd never know. He gave his stepmother a nod, taking Aubrey's hand in his. "Let's look around." He said, gently pulling her along.

There were simply far too many things to see and do that Aubrey didn't know what she wanted to do first. "Oh! I know!" She said excitedly. "Let's take a picture!" She pointed to a man, a short and stocky little fellow, carrying around a fancy camera.

Sesshomaru looked down at his bouncing belle, more worried about her health than anything else, the thrill in her face and eyes tugging at his most sensitive heart strings. He nodded approvingly, allowing himself to be led over to the photographer.

"Can you take a picture of us, please?" Aubrey asked the man.

The photographer smiled kindly to the olive skinned belle, her fiancé too. "Sure," He said.

"Let's pose sitting down. That way you can sit on my lap and tell me the first thing that pops up."* Whispered the doctor deeply into the belle's ear.

"I don't want a tainted picture of us, you horrible pervert. I want one I can frame back at the condo." She said. A blush quickly formed in her cheeks after the words had left her mouth. The more Aubrey thought about it, her new role in life, the more docile she became. Sesshomaru chuckled, gazing down at the glaring belle.

"There you go!" The photographer said. "Pick up your photo at the photobooth at the end of the night!"

Aubrey whirled around to face him. Surprised to see that the short photographer had already disappeared among the crowd of people. "What the hell?!" She said. "He didn't even-"

"Come on, how about we get you something to eat? That always seems to make you happy." Sesshomaru said, pulling the raging belle along.

"My daddy called the other day while you were at work." Aubrey said, she and the doctor walking hand and hand. For the first time since being awake, she'd heard her father's gentle voice and it had brought her to tears. He said he'd been trying for months to fly back to Japan to see her, but at the time he just didn't have the funds. "He wants me to come visit him and Amber."

"Well, I'm going to go with you." Sesshomaru announced. There was no way in hell he was going to let her out of the country alone.

"Oh?" Questioned the belle. "Texas ain't nothing like Japan. I'm not sure you can handle it." Aubrey wasn't in the mood the listen to her pampered froufrou lover complain the whole time they were away.

"Please, I'm a Tashio. There's nothing I can't handle." The man had cared for his comatosed fiancé for three long years, four months, and three weeks. He constantly dealt with the nagging fact that his father had raped the only woman he'd ever loved. A little heat and no civilization were nowhere near frightening.

After visiting a few more booths and tasting foods Sesshomaru had never bothered to introduce her into before, and even winning a few prizes (some of which were some goldfish she was determined to keep alive), Aubrey found herself exhausted and ready to call it a night. Her body, after being shot and all, had suffered in more ways than one. Now minute tasks such as walking around for long periods of time, or in this case a couple of hours, proved to drain the belle dry. Sesshomaru hadn't had such fun, such down time with his little lover, in a long while and had enjoyed the evening (even if it was with his family, it was still ten times better than their dinner with Naraku) immensely. And although he'd rather die than admit this, he'd love to do it all again sometime soon.

On their way off the festival grounds, Sesshomaru quietly followed behind Aubrey as she led the way to the photobooth, searching for their picture. The young doctor watched as the belle's face lit up, her hands grabbing the picture and holding it close. "How did it come out?" He asked. Sesshomasu was never one to take pictures willingly, he felt he never truly looked his best in them. He scooped the belle up into his arms, carrying her on his back, the picture and her other tokens held tightly in her grasp.

Aubrey rested her head on his strong shoulder, her face buried into the warm crook of his neck. The belle, content on her lover's back, reached out to show him their picture. For the first real time in his life, Sesshomaru loved a photo that contained himself. The photographer had captured the perfect image of him and his fiancé. That split second of time, where things almost stood still, where he was gazing down at her and her wild curls, a soft smile playing on his thin lips. And Aubrey, the lightening of the different lanterns accenting beautifully against her skin, a clear blush in her cheeks. But what had the young doctor sold on the small portrait was the look of love, undeniable love, they shared in their expressions as they looked upon one another.

Sesshomaru gave her knuckles a gentle kiss, "This is definitely worth framing." He said warmly.

* * *

A/N: *that line i saw captioned from Junjo Romantica and i loved it! laughed so hard and had to use it, so i obviously dont own it. DX


	10. Welcome To The Lonestar State

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. The story if off to a slowish start, and that I apologize, but it will start to pick up to the real drama soon enough so just bare with me! Fangirl on, XOXOXO.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 10**

Aubrey inhaled deeply as she stepped off the private plane she and Sesshomaru, more like Sesshomaru, had insisted on taking. The belle had flown coach her entire life, and honestly didn't see the harm in flying back to Texas the same way. But her better, pampered half had highly protested it. Fussing like an angry child for an entire two days, Sesshomaru said her immune system was still compromised and she was at a higher risk for getting severely ill. Aubrey had declared it all bull, she was Texas tough after all, but had no other choice but to go along with his plans. She glanced back over her shoulder at her fiancé, sighing inwardly as he stepped off the plane looking like he'd just gotten off the runway. They were in the middle of the Texas Panhandle, and there Sesshomaru was wearing a three piece suit. The young doctor shielded his eyes from the blaring sun, squinting as he gazed around at… well… nothing. Nothing but empty fields of cattle and livestock for miles on in.

"Cows…" He murmured contentedly. Cows for as far as his eyes could see.

"Aubrey!" Amberlynn Holloway, Aubrey's younger sister, screamed happily as she ran to greet the couple.

With no trees, or anything else for that matter to crowd the large fields, their pilot landed their plane no more than a few miles away from the Holloway farm. The belle barely recognized her sister, who was almost the splitting image of herself. Her dark curls wild and blowing in the hot gentle breeze, her olive skin glistening under the sun from her day's work. To Aubrey, Amberlynn had blossomed beautifully over the last few years, both of them the mirror images of their late mother. Aubrey took her sister into her arms, sharing a powerful embrace.

"Oh," Amberlynn said, finally noticing the fabulously clad Sesshomaru staring off into the distance at the vast abundance of cows. He tuned the sisters out completely. "I didn't know you were bringing Sesshomaru along with you." She said, giving her sister a look. With everything that was suddenly taking place (without her older sibling's knowledge), she didn't know if the Tashio's presence would lessen the tension or just make things worse.

"Well," Aubrey suddenly grinned. "Considering he's going to be your brother-in-law, I figured it would do you and daddy some good to see him again."

Amberlynn stared at her sister for a moment before releasing another scream, throwing her lithe arms around her sister's neck. "Oh Aubrey!" She gushed. "Holy hell, that's awesome!" The girl smiled. Amberlynn tossed another look at the wonderfully sculpted boy, how perfect he was, how picturesque he seemed just standing there. Silver tresses shifting about him gracefully; her sister was truly lucky indeed.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Snapped Aubrey. The young man shot his head in her direction expectantly. "Are ya gonna keep standin' there watchin' the cows or are ya gonna c'mon?" She asked with a grin, signaling for him to follow.

Sesshomaru gave an exasperated sigh, half tempted to stay a little while longer, but followed behind the Holloway sisters nonetheless. Amberlynn slowed down to a halt as they neared the large house, taking her sister's hand in hers.

"Aubrey," Said her sister. "There's some things I should let you know first…"

"Alright?"

"Daddy packed all of mama's things away… pictures, clothes, awards… everything." Said Amberlynn.

Aubrey was taken aback by this. She expected her father to at least keep something around as a keepsake of their late mother, not box everything away like that would make the void suddenly vanish. "But… why would he…?"

"That's… something you'll have to hear from him yourself when he gets back from Corpus Christi. He went to… get something. He should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." Amberlynn turned to face the older belle. "He's made some serious changes, Aubrey, please… just hear him out." She released her sister's hand, continuing to lead the way.

Sesshomaru arched a questioning brow to the youngest Holloway, wondering what it was exactly she was keeping from her sister. Sesshomaru himself was no stranger to family secrets, his family alone had more than their fair share. He followed silently into the large, yellow and white painted house. He was suddenly overpowered by how homey it was compared to the vast estate he'd spent a majority of his life at, much like the small apartment they shared back in Nygoa. There were pictures of the Holloway daughters everywhere, and although he wouldn't admit it yet, Aubrey had to be the spunkiest, cutest little girl he'd ever seen (that was something he was going to disclose once they were alone, right before he ravished her). His orbs ghosted over everything, the picture frames, the awards, the personal knick knacks, and smiled. This is what a real family was, not that crap he had back home.

"I'll leave you two alone to get settled in." Amberlynn grinned sheepishly as she dismissed herself.

Once her sister had disappeared upstairs to her room, Aubrey turned to face her fiancé. Sesshomaru seemed even more out of place inside her home than out. But no matter where he was, he was still as dashing and handsome as ever. "C'mon, I'll show you to my room." The belle said, taking his hand and pulling him along.

The nostalgia of her bedroom was overpowering as Aubrey opened the poster decorated door. Her door, and ever space of her bedroom walls, were covered in posters of Broadway memorabilia. All along her decorated walls were various dance awards she'd earned over the years, reminding her that her dream of dancing on Broadway had slipped even further away. "We'll be sleeping in here." Aubrey said as she dropped down onto one of the twin beds that occupied her room.

"Double beds?" Sesshomaru inquired with a quirk of his brow. Sleeping apart was a no no, if anything he was going to push the two beds together. He'd slept without the girl for three years and that was long enough.

"Yeah, Amber used to sleep in here when we were younger." The belle vaguely explained as she kicked off her boots, lying across the same crisp sheets she'd slept on growing up as a child. They even smelt the same, felt the same. She could all but smell her mother's distant perfume embedded into the woven threads. Aubrey opened her dark eyes, staring up into the heavenly golden ones as Sesshomaru hovered above her. "Oh, and there will be no funny business in my parents' house." She chided as she gently shoved him away.

Sesshomaru visibly pouted at this, pulling away from her. He groaned dramatically, lying across the opposite bed. "I should've stayed in Tokyo." He mumbled. This was starting to be much more than what the young doctor had signed up for.

Aubrey simply rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, you'll have a ton of things to do to keep you occupied. Like tending to the cattle, feeding the goats, pigs, and chickens. Shuffling hay and weeding the garden…" She smiled playfully.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to glare at his beloved fiancé. Now she was just asking too much of him. "If you think I'm going to get out there and do that, then you honestly don't know me at all." He retorted with a huff of his breath. Already Texas was working on his last nerve.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I was marrying a princess. Are you afraid of breaking a nail, Sess-hom-aru?" Teased the belle.

The young doctor scoffed, "Hell I might be."

Aubrey sighed, "…I'm so done with your shit."


	11. Engagements

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate them. Fangirl on, XOXOXO.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 11**

Aubrey had risen much later into the afternoon than she anticipated. Not the least bit surprised to find her fiancé gone and his bed empty and neatly made. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, the belle left in search of her lover. The Holloway farm was large and full of farm live, there was no telling where the young doctor was going to turn up. But what she found, though, left her a tad lost for words… and extremely turned on. Her ever so pampered lover was out helping her sister shuffle hay and chicken feed, his hip hugging rangler jeans he wore slightly dirty from the shifting ground and grass. His plaid shirt sleeves were rolled up to show off his strong, taunt biceps. All his hair was pinned back into a tight ponytail away from his handsome face. And for a moment the young doctor resembled his father as he worked with the belle's sister out in the sun. But what had her wanting to ride him hard right then and there, never mind her sister being there, was the cowboy boots he wore… and he made them look damn good. Aubrey found herself blushing at how amazing Sesshomaru could make anything he wore look good, finding herself with the strongest of urges to undress him… slowly.

"Oh! Aubrey!" Amberlynn waved with a smile.

Sesshomaru stopped his shuffling to look back at his fiancé, a smirk playing on his beatific features. The look he gave her, the calling unspoken intentions in his eyes, made the woman shiver against the high temperatures. "Aubrey," He purred. "Good of you to finally join us."

The belle rolled her eyes, "Oh look, his highness is working with his hands." She teased.

Sesshomaru gave her a look, "This isn't all I can do with my hands." He taunted, his golden orbs flashing mischievously. He growled deeply as he approached Aubrey, he wanted her so badly it hurt. "Amber," He called back to the youngest Holloway. The poor girl was standing off at a distance watching the entire scene play out, simply because she had no idea what else to do. "Aubrey and I need a minute."

Amberlynn blushed madly, "Uh… don't forget daddy is returning this afternoon! And… um… wear a rubber before it rains!" She shouted after the two.

The young doctor simply glanced over his shoulder at the young belle, giving her a sly wink. Amberlynn's blushed deeply, almost identical to her sister's, as she groaned uncomfortably. It was good to see her sister behaving like herself. Blushing and thrashing about like it wasn't clear to everyone that she didn't mind the doctor handling her in such a manner. Amberlynn felt her smile drop as the couple entered the house, the wing door closing behind them. The younger Holloway wanted to remember her sister's cheery mood, her smile, her blush. Because after today, who knew when she'd see it again.

"What the hell did I tell you about funny business?" Aubrey scolded as Sesshomaru pushed her against the closest wall, his body pressed tightly against hers.

"You really shouldn't tease me." The young doctor whispered, looking down at her. His voice was low and seductive, clothing her like a blanket.

"Tease you? Who said I was teasing?" Asked Aubrey. It wasn't like she purposefully threw on one of the shortest, form fitting pair of shorts she owned. Or one those tiny cropped shirts that fell just above her navel and sat unbuttoned right about the perfect amount of cleavage. No, not Aubrey.

"Don't play with me, A-u-brey. I don't like it." The tips of his skilled fingers brushed along her exposed top breast, trailing down to her waist slowly and hooking in her belt loops. The young doctor was the epitome of aroused in the flesh, parts of him throbbing painfully. Just thinking about the relentless pounding he wanted to give her, the strong urge to just screw her brains out with little to no remorse at all, left him wanting to just attack her. Aubrey opened her mother to retort, her cheeks burning hotly, but-

"Aubreylynn!" Her father's cheery voice suddenly called.

Sesshomaru watched as her deep green eyes lit up, a wide smile gracing her lips as she ran to greet the returning man.

"Daddy!" Aubrey chimed, throwing her arms around him. He looked exactly how Sesshomaru remembered him. The man aged, yes, and was well on into his forties, but time was very kind to him. He still had his chocolate hair, his face still holding its youthful qualities along with the rest of him. And a smile, much like his daughters, like lit up the entire room.

Mr. Holloway held onto his daughter tightly, like if he didn't she'd slip away once again. He murmured how thankful he was that she was back in his life again. How much he'd missed her and how he'd prayed that god would give the belle back to him. It was truly a touching sight, and Sesshomaru found himself a tad envious of the relationship his fiancé shared with her father. For a moment he wondered if his life would've been any different had he shared (more or less) the same bond with his own father.

"My little lovebug," Mr. Holloway said. "I have something very important to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too," Smiled the belle.

"Oh?" Her father arched a brow. "What is it?" Aubrey held up her left hand, showing her father the exquisite diamond band around her ring finger. Her father's already bright face seemed to get brighter, tossing Sesshomaru an approving nod. "My baby girl," He squealed. "Engaged to one of the finest men in Japan!" He had wondered why the Tashio had tagged along, suddenly standing in his homey living room.

Aubrey shifted in her father's embrace as she heard the front door open and close, a blonde haired stranger walking in like they owned the place. "Who is he?" She asked with a frown. She hadn't known her father to be a people person, much like his younger daughter the man kept to himself. And the blonde buck of a man wasn't related to any of the neighbors they'd had (which she knew for a fact because the same people lived on their own farms across the way for years).

"Well," The timid man said. "This is Carson Burgee… my fiancé."


	12. Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 12**

"Fiancé?" Aubrey numbly repeated. She wondered for a brief moment if she'd heard her father wrong, but when Carson gave her a kind smile, his blonde hair shifting curtly around his face, she suddenly felt her insides sink. Her mother had been dead for the three years, and already he was willing to let a man replace her?

"Aubrey," Her father said cautiously. "Carson and I love each other very much." He said in one of those voices parents used with small children.

"Don't talk to me like I'm still a child!" The belle snapped. "Is this why you packed away mama's stuff? Because you're replacing her?" Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Aubreylynn, I am not replacing your mother with anyone." Her father chided softly in protest.

"I can't… I can't do this right now…" The wild haired woman turned, taking a quick leave.

"Where are you going?" Her father desperately called after her. And here he pictured things going much smoother. Not even Amberlynn reacted in such a way. She was shocked of course but had eventually warmed up to the idea once she saw how happy the blonde made her widowed father.

"To the barnhouse," Was Aubrey's short reply.

Sesshomaru stood silently, not sure as to what to do or say in the situation. He himself had to deal with his father remarrying, but his mother was still very much alive and well. There was no way for him to know exactly what his fiancé was feeling, but he knew she needed him there for support and so at her side is where he was going to be. He gave the two men, whom of which one was (and this wasn't Mr. Holloway by any chance) just as tall and fit as he was, sympathetic nods before going to also back his things. He wasn't all for sleeping in a barn, but saying anything in protest would lead to things being thrown at him and it was just far too hot for all that now. But he was shocked to find out that said barn wasn't a barn at all, but instead a small cottage no more than a mile away from the main house. Aubrey unlocked the wooden door, pushing it open with her foot as she walked in. The little hovel was completely furnished and in perfect conditions to live in. It reminded the young doctor of something out of a children's book.

"Aubrey…" Sesshomaru said as he shut the door behind them.

The belle dropped her bags at her feet where she stood as tears swelled in her eyes, turning to face him. "Three years…" She cried. "She's been gone for three years and already…? I can't help but feel sorry for her… I mean, I was in a coma for three years… what if you moved on and-"

"Aubrey." Sesshomaru cupped her face in his large, warm paws, catching her falling tears. "I am not your father… I knew you'd come back to me, and that's why I never gave up hope. You mother isn't here anymore, your father doesn't want to spend the rest of his days alone."

"But he's not alone, he's got us!"

"You're in Japan with me, and Amber is going to Yale on a music scholarship. Who will be here with him? He has a life to live just like you do." Sesshomaru said gingerly, his voice softly scolding her.

"But… how could he just pack up her stuff like she didn't exist? Like the last twenty years of their life together didn't happen!?"

While she was in the hospital, Sesshomaru left her things exactly as they were and then some. Having nothing but strong faith and hope to get him through his days. This was all just too much for the belle to process at once. After losing her mother and her ability to dance, to recently find out that her fiancé could lose his family on her behalf, and to have her father announce his engagement to another man? Her system was on overdrive and on a verge of crashing. Sesshomaru pulled Aubrey into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He held the belle quietly, not saying anything as he stroked her wild curls. He kissed her forehead, and it was then when Aubrey looked up at him and his soft lips, realizing that she needed to feel them again.

Aubrey rose to the tip of her toes, bringing her lips to his. They tasted sweet like she knew they would, and could all but feel the love from them pouring into her. Her lips moved down to his neck, his skin a mixture of his musk and shower wash, the different scents filled her nose and caused everything inside her to suddenly pulsate. She moved to the opposite side, gliding her tongue over his skin, tasting, earning a deep moan from the latter as she pulled on his ponytail.

Sesshomaru watched as her small hands touched him. He hadn't been touched so gingerly, so lovingly by her in so long he could barely contain himself. "Aubrey… are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, amazed by the amount of self control he had.

Aubrey simply nodded, anything was better than feeling the pain that was throbbing in her chest. And if Sesshomaru could take that pain away, she'd let him. The belle, seemingly for the first time in their relationship, was silent as large arms hoisted her body from the floor. Her giant lover carried her effortlessly to their temporary bedroom, dropping her gently onto the bed.

Sesshomaru captured her lips with a powerful and demanding, yet excessively sweet kiss. Sesshomaru instantly felt whole again, and Aubrey felt the void in her filling too. How much they had truly longed for each other's touch. "I don't want to hurt you, Aubrey." He murmured, his large hands quickly getting to work on removing his lover's clothes.

* * *

A/N: Lemon in the next chapter!


	13. Contentment

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 13**

Aubrey placed soft scented kisses along the sides of Sesshomaru's strong neck as her hands moved slowly down his perfectly sculpted torso, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of his broad shoulders. Her fingers, tantalizingly slow, reached for his belt and pulling it undone. Sesshomaru, in a quick flash, pinned his bare belle beneath him. He could all but feel her wetness against him, as he caressed her clit with the tip of his fingers, rolling it in tiny circles. Aubrey moaned his name softly, biting her lip. The image of the belle, wet and willing, was a simply glorious, cock twitching sight. He lowered his silver head to her womanhood, licking over her lips and clitoris, making the woman's knees weak and her toes curl.

"Sesshomaru.." Aubrey moaned, grabbing a handful of his tresses. His hands reached up, giving her breasts a squeeze, her nipples hardening between his fingers. "Ahhh- Ah!" She mewed louder, her back arching beautifully.

The young doctor pulled away, his lips glistening as he took a hold of his throbbing cock. Aubrey sat up and crawled over to him, lowering her mouth onto his heat. Her warm lips enclosing his bulbous head.

"Hnnn…" Groaned the doctor, her tongue probing along the slit before going to lick up the underside of his heated shaft.

Aubrey took great jot in having the man squirm, taking him back into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, bracing herself for his impending climax as his grunts filled the air. Sesshomaru repeatedly bucked his hips, his hands gripping the pillows, until he came, panting heavily. He lay there for moment, before going to top his fiancé. He smirked deliciously, guiding his cock into the depths of her warm hole. Her walls contracted around his thickness, her scream muffled by his lips, as her hands reached for his shoulders. He fisted a strong hand in her curls, her tresses tangling around his fingers, and pulled as he stroked deeper.

"Oh god," Moaned the belle, seeing stars behind her closed lids. "Harder!" She demanded, giving his shaft an encouraging tug.

Sesshomaru growled threateningly, biting the side of her neck, thrusting with all the strength he could. Aubrey choked out another scream, her nails clawing at his back, as the young doctor kept pushing in and out of her, basking in her loud cries, her face contorting in bliss. Aubrey shouted his name to the heavens, throwing a loud moan in there, as she felt Sesshomaru cum inside her.

Aubrey's head rolled tiredly in the pillow, slowly regaining her breath. Sesshomaru pulled out of the withered belle, his cock dripping with his fluids as well as hers. He inhaled deeply, calming himself after his orgasm. He blinked, staring at his little lover.

"Aubrey?" He questioned softly, brushing her sweaty curls from her face. Sesshomaru hadn't expected to plow into her with such force as he did, and wondered if he'd seriously hurt her. But Aubrey, he realized as she looked up at him, was just fine. The physical pain had numbed out the physical pain completely.

Aubrey tried to move but a sharp pain left her whimpering in her spot. Sesshomaru frowned at this. Moving away from her entirely. "I'm sorry, Aubrey." He said. "I didn't… mean to hurt you."

The spent belle managed to roll her eyes, "Shut your face, Sesshomaru." Grumbled Aubrey. Words couldn't express just how content she actually was.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a chuckle as he rose from the bed, stepping back into his boxers. Aubrey watched through half lidded eyes as her fiancé combed a hand through his wild, fine hairs before leaving the room. She released a soft sigh as she continued to lie on her side, exhausted from her lover's rigorous love making. Eventually the belle, too tired out (naked and sprawled across the now messy linens), fell into a deep slumber. The doctor, after finding her out like a light, took the time to shower and straighten up. Their clothes and shoes had been thrown all over the floor, the small hovel smelt heavily of sweat and sex. After disposing of their clothes properly, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to unpack their week's worth of clothes and personals. That way, Aubrey would hopefully feel less stressed and more at home when she woke up. Sesshomaru had been in the middle of arranging things the way his fiancé liked them (he had been around her long enough to know by now, her things did overpopulate the good majority of their condo) , when a gentle rasping came from the front door. Sesshomaru opened it, surprised to find Aaron Holloway standing on the other side.

"Mr. Holloway," He said. "Come in."

"No, no, that's alright." His expression was exceedingly soft. "I just came to see if you both had settled in fine. This place hasn't been used in years."

"We have, putting the last of our things away now." Replied the young doctor.

"How… is Aubrey? Is she still upset?" Her father cautiously asked.

"She's… asleep, she's just fine now." Said Sesshomaru. He preferred not to go into all those details with her father. Not every parent was a major pervert like his mother.

But Mr. Holloway was far keener than the younger man anticipated, and could smell the stench of heavy sex from miles away. His brow furrowed at the thought, his gut sinking, as he suddenly glared at the young doctor.

"What is it?" Asked Sesshomaru, feigning bewilderment. Talk about awkward.

"Oh nothing," Mumbled Mr. Holloway with a vague smile. "I'll have Amber bring dinner over once it's ready… Carson is making a meatloaf." He said. "And tell Aubrey when she wakes up that I love her… and I didn't mean to hurt her."


	14. Truce

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my faithful viewer (you know who you are). *smiles* I hope things aren't moving too slow for your liking. The darama will pick up real quick in the next chapter or two. Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters; or the song lyrics.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 14**

Aubrey woke up midway through the night, her stomach growling angrily, nothing but darkness shining through the pale curtains of the bedroom. She rolled over with an 'umph', her body had long since cramped up from being in the same position for hours. But as she sat up, she realized Sesshomaru must have tucked her in to keep her from catching a cold. The belle smiled at the kind gesture, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Letting them hang there for a moment, before gathering the small stack of clothes her fiancé had left at the bedside, going to take a much needed shower. When Aubrey left the adjoined bed and bath, she found the young doctor tired out on the sofa. The TV played softly in the background, some late night southern sitcom, as he lay tossed about the small couch. Sesshomaru wore no shirt, an open book resting on his chest as he lightly snored. His pajama pants hung loosely around his trimmed waist, his large feet bare as they hung off the edge. The way he looked just now made him seem like a normal, twenty year old man. A young man with normal problems. Not the young, probably soon to be disowned Tashio heir, that she was engaged to. Even as Sesshomaru slept it appeared like he had a lot of things running through his mind. Aubrey grabbed one of the spare blankets from the hall closet, removing his book before spreading it over him. She gave his forehead a gentle kiss, before retreating back into the bedroom.

When the belle awoke again, it was much later, by the patter of rain tapping against the bedroom window. Sesshomaru was still fast asleep, not the least bit bothered by the weather beating against the small cottage. But Aubrey climbed from the security of the bed sheets drawn over to the window.

_**Lets' go back, back to the beginning.**_

_**Back to where the earth, the stars, the sun, all aligned. **_

'_**Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect.**_

_**Trying to fit a square into a circle was no lie, I defy.**_

_** Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. **_

_**Let it wash away my sanity.**_

'_**Cause I want to feel the thunder, I want to scream.**_

_**Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean. **_

Aubrey quickly grew silent as she felt a pair of strong, bare arms wrap around her from behind.

"Your voice…" Sesshomaru murmured tiredly. "Hasn't changed at all… still warm, still beautiful…. Still able to melt the ice around my heart and soul." His face rested neatly in the crook of her neck.

Aubrey blushed at the praise, "I didn't mean to wake you… I just remembered that the first time I saw the rain back in Japan." She said vaguely. The belle thought back to those fateful days, her first experiences in Japan, and how bitter having to start her life all over in a new country had made her. But the more she hated Japan, the more she wanted to know about it. Having no idea that that very country would change her life forever and shape her into the woman she'd grown up to be.

"Aubrey," He said. "Don't give up on Broadway…"

Aubrey turned to face her fiancé, "But…" Her words trailed off.

"But nothing, I followed my dreams and I want you to do the same. Someone tried to take your life away but you were given a second chance, make something of it. I may not have that proud dancer at my side, but I'll have a proud, beautiful singer any day. Every time I look at you I never know what you may do or say next… and your talent is seemingly endless… don't let it go to waste."

"But what about you? Traveling without you? We barely spend time together now." She said, protesting.

Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile, gently kissing her forehead. "Oh trust me, you won't be seeing the world without me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He chuckled warmly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing," The belle grumbled almost teasingly.

"It's a great thing." Sesshomaru winked charmingly.

Aubrey couldn't suppress the roll of her dark eyes. '_**Yeah… for you maybe, you rich weirdo.' **_

Aubrey woke tightly held in her lover's warm embrace. She blinked for a moment, her lids shielding her eyes from the sun's early welcoming rays as she tried to recall the events of the previous night. She remembered her conversation with Sesshomaru during the late night storm, his words of encouragement on continuing her rise to stardom. Which landed her, shortly after, on the bed once again with the aroused doctor eager to make a mess of her. Which he did faithfully until the wee morning hours. Now, ever so content, her lover's body molded perfectly into hers from behind. Sesshomaru's face rested against the back of her neck, his warm gentle breath tickling her fine hairs, while his arms held her close by the waist. His silver tresses draped over them gracefully as a makeshift blanket, and the young man didn't stir an inch. Aubrey listened to his even breathing, his soft snores filling the brightening room. She felt herself smile as she lifted one of his hands, giving his knuckles a kiss.

_**'God, I'm such a sap.'**_

Aubrey laid in Sesshomaru's grasp for a moment longer before gently removing herself, careful not to wake him. Maybe he'd take their time away from home to catch up on some much needed rest and to clear his thoughts (which would obviously be easier said than done). And while he did that, the belle planned on occupying herself with her sister before she shipped off to Yale, and her father before he married that… erm… Carson guy. Just who did that Ken wannabe think he is? His tanned glistening skin and bleach blonde hair, moving in on her belovedly dense, soft spoken, kind hearted, not-so-over protective-yet-protective-enough father? Was he being black mailed? No. Aaron Holloway may have been soft spoken, but the man was far from being a push over. He could handle his own. If it wasn't that… then could her father actually be in love with that fake blonde (who looked like he was right off of Jersey Shore)? After twenty long years of marriage to a woman, just to turn gay? Aubrey groaned, shaking her head, as she jumped into the shower. And it wasn't just any man, oh no. Like her mother wasn't just any woman. Carson…whatever his last name was, was a fucking god. In fact, he had to be just as handsome as Sesshomaru.

_**'What the hell am I thinking? He is the enemy, damnit!'**_

The belle needed to talk with her dad personally, hear it from him. Because so far nothing was making sense and the more she tried to figure it out on her own, the more upset and confused she got.

"Daddy?" Aubrey called as she entered through the backdoor of the main house. It had been more than twenty four hours since her last conversation with her father, and considering they were back in each other's lives, she didn't want to screw it up by being narrowed minded towards his happiness. They shared a strong bond for a reason, he always supported her, now it was her time to support him. She was surprised, to say the least, to find Carson in the kitchen instead, brewing up something that had her taste buds dancing.

"Good morning." Smiled the blonde man. He wore a short sleeved shirt that clung to his muscled torso and worn jeans. His strong arms flexed as he mixed something in a large bowl, some of its contents spilling out onto the apron he wore.

"Um… morning." Aubrey said with a slight frown. After taking a moment to look at him, his well built structure and glossy golden tresses, it baffled her that some guy that looked like he was cut out of an underwear magazine was topping her father. The thought left her gut churning, which Carson grinned at.

"Hungry?" He asked. When Aubrey didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm making a lot, you and your fiancé can join us. Your dad told me how much you love to eat."

"Where is my daddy?" She asked.

"He headed to the store, said he'd be back soon…" Carson stopped mixing to look at the belle. "Look, Aubrey, am no way am I here to replace your mom nor do I want to." His deep voice sincere as his hazel eyes studied her closely. "I care a lot for Amber and you two, just like if you were my own daughters. I love your dad so much… and I hope you'll warm up to the idea of me being around."

Aubrey studied the sturdy giant in her kitchen silently for a moment. "I just… I want my daddy to be happy… he lost his wife, and three years of my life. He's timid and fragile, and the last thing I want is him feeling lonely. And if you can make him happy while I'm off in Japan and Amber is at Yale… then I'm happy." She said, giving him a soft smile.

Carson's face brightened, "Oh good!" He beamed. "Now come over here and help me make these biscuits."


	15. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 15**

Aubrey was of course saddened when it was time for her and Sesshomaru to take their leave. She felt that a week's worth of time wasn't enough when she hadn't seen her father or sister in three long years. A week wasn't enough to get to know her father's fiancé better, although the two had hit it off exceedingly well after the belle had finally approached him. Just thinking about his first conversation with his soon to be stepchild brought a smile to Carson's face. He could think back to the day they had first met, and how distraught their first encounter had left him. But he simply remembered Aaron sighing in defeat, saying that he knew his child and he knew how she would react. He told him that she wouldn't stay upset for too long, but to let her come to him. And when Aubrey did, Carson rejoiced. Turns out he and the older belle had a lot more in common than either of them had thought. They were both big on cowboy boots (and when Carson heard that Sesshomaru had gotten her a pair of Lucchese hand crafted boots, he practically died of envy), and Broadway. Even the blonde encouraged the belle to follow her dreams to the stage, which she simply smiled at. It was far more easily said than done. And Sesshomaru, when he wasn't helping out around the farm, had also taken the time to enjoy what Texas had to offer. Great food, culture, and even a line dance or two; which he hadn't been all too enthusiastic about at first (for he didn't dance…ever.), but had eventually warmed up to. Needless to say the couple had enjoyed themselves tremendously; both pained to be giving curt goodbyes so soon. But with promises to visit soon and a very strict calling plan arranged, Aaron Holloway watched as his daughter boarded the private plane with tears in his eyes.

"Be safe!" He called. "Call me as soon as you land!" He fiddled nervously with his hands.

Carson chuckled warmly as he draped an arm over the man's thin shoulders. "They'll be fine," He said reassuringly. "She is your daughter after all."

"Oh! And eat your veggies to keep your immune system in good shape! And lay off those damn snack cakes, Aubreylynn!" Her father continued to chide. Both Carson and Amberlynn, who waved silently from the sidelines, shared a sigh and a roll of their eyes.

Aubrey didn't know which was worse. Going back to the impending problems they left in Japan a week ago, or staying behind to deal with her overly worried father. The belle turned one last time to her strange little family, giving them one last wave before disappearing onto the plane. She took her seat next to a grinning Sesshomaru, whom held out his hand to her.

"Texas wasn't so bad." He said. "And neither is Carson." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat with a sigh, his hand still neatly wrapped around Aubrey's.

"No he's not," Agreed the belle. She was more than certain now that her father was in good hands. Anyone that was willing to put up with the silent, closet basket case that was her loveable father, was alright with her. The thought made her smile, but it soon faded as the bigger issues at hand resurfaced. "What are you going to do about the elders?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's face fell into an uncharacteristic frown as he sighed. "I honestly don't know." He said. "I hadn't given it much thought until Naraku brought it up."

Aubrey sensed his distress, sensed that his impending meeting with the elders was weighing heavily on his chest and mind all over again, cupping his face in her gentle hands. She said nothing as she gave his lips a soft, passionate kiss. Her touch lingered behind for a moment after she pulled away, which Sesshomaru released a contented sigh too.

"You know just what to do…" He murmured, ruffling her curls. But his mellow mood was short lived. As he settled back into his seat and Aubrey in hers, his mind drifted off to the large matter at hand. He had to meet with the elders, he didn't have a choice. When exactly, he didn't know, but he knew it would be after he'd came up with some damn good reasons as to why he was breaking tradition to marry a commoner. Him loving her just wasn't enough for this, unfortunately, and he had no desires to be devoured alive by the elderly council. If he didn't do something and soon, he would be forced to marry someone who wasn't his southern belle.


	16. A Not So Welcome Home

A/N: Thanks fir the reviews,, darlings! ENjoy and fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 16**

Sesshomaru had risen earlier than normal that morning. He awoke with Aubrey lying on her belly beneath him, her curls wildly fanned among their pillows as she snored. Not a loud snore, one of those soft, timid snores that was part of the many things he loved about her. He'd worn her out so much their first night home that she had literally toppled into the mattress soon after their climaxes, falling asleep. He had decided before going to bed that night that he was going to meet with the elders the following day. He figured the sooner he met with them, the sooner he could come to terms with whatever decision they came up with and move on with his life. This was just a small part as to why he wanted to put all of the Tashios behind him. Sesshomaru climbed off of her, draping the linens over her bare frame before going to shower. He was just teaming with anxiety, he'd never been so uneasy before. Especially when it came down to facing his own family, but these… handful of people controlled his future more than he wanted them to. He showered and dressed in silence, peaking into the bedroom at his sleeping lover one last time before leaving.

"I love you," He whispered.

It would take him a little while to get to the Tashio estate, which he wouldn't be going to alone. His mother, who was staying at her vacation home in Tokyo, insisted on going with her son for support. If there was anyone the young doctor could count on, aside from Aubrey, it was his rowdy mother.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you face them people alone." Kimi had said. It wasn't that she didn't believe her child couldn't handle himself; he was her son after all and took after her graciously. It was the fact that she'd met the elder Tashio council before, and knew how they worked and the games they played. They were a stiff, unemotional bunch.

Sesshomaru road silently at his mother's side, a book in his hands. The young doctor appeared to be reading the entire time, but he paid no attention to the blurring lines on the page. His mind was racing, his gut anxiously churning, and his heart was sinking. He feared the worst, yet he hoped for the best.

Izayoi greeted both Sesshomaru and his mother with warm, welcoming smiles. "Welcome home, Sesshomaru." She said. "Inukimi."

"Izayoi." Was his mother's curt reply.

The dark haired woman signaled for the pair to follow them inside, saying that Inutashio was away on business and wouldn't be joining them, as the two followed behind her quietly. Kimi gave her son an encouraging nod, her eyes just as firm as the vibe she gave off. Even when times were trying, the woman was still stronger than anyone he'd ever met, and Sesshomaru wondered if he'd ever find himself able to stand next to his mother as an powerful equal. He was thankful for the woman being there for him as they entered the large ornate hall at the back of the state. It was the only traditionally Japanese about the large home.

Sitting around a small wooden table, wearing their trademark yakatas, were the four Tashio elders- Sesshomaru's grandparents and great grandparents. They welcome the young man from the comforts of their fancy pillow seats with silent, but kind smiles.

"Sesshomaru," Said his grandmother. "Can you stop growing? You're going to be taller than the trees." The woman chided.

The young man smiled, "I'm sorry, mawmaw." He said. "I'll keep that in mind." Of all the elders, his grandmother was the nicest. As a child, the gentle hearted woman watched over him on the long days when his mother was away and when his father was too busy to be bothered with him.

"And Inukimi," The elder said looking at his mother. "Still radiant as ever, you haven't aged a day."

"Thank you, mawmaw!" Kimi beamed. "You're too kind."

"Enough of all these exchanges," Said the oldest elder, Sesshomaru's great grandfather. "Let's get to the important matter at hand. Is it true you're engaged to a commoner?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "It is… her name is Aubrey Holloway."

"Beautiful young lady." Said his grandmother, earning a smile from the young doctor.

"Sesshomaru, you know the rules. Pure bloods marry pure bloods, we don't break the line. We marry to keep our place in the corporate world." Said the older man.

"I know, and I understand that but-"

"No buts, Sesshomaru. From the moment of your birth, you belonged to Julia Lepress." Julia Lepress was an American heiress to a very prominent, very well know oil business in the states. Their fathers had met on one of Inutashio's many international business trips and had arranged their children's marriage over the course of the following years. Sesshomaru could safely say he'd known nothing about the whole thing, so he was shocked to say the least. No wonder his father never pressured him into changing his mind in succeeding his companies and school, at the end of the day, Tashio Corp was still going to be graciously taken care of by the boy's arranged marriage. And here he'd allowed his son to date whomever he pleased, allowed him to fall in love with someone the man knew his son couldn't marry. The thought left the young doctor outraged, but it wouldn't be wise of him to verbally outburst just yet.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're already betrothed to Miss Lepress, therefore you simply can't marry Miss Holloway."

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat, "I don't even know this girl!" He protested. "How am I supposed to marry someone I don't even know and love? I pushed myself through medical school to be able to take care of Aubrey while she was in her coma, I was completely faithful to her. If I can't marry her, and spend the rest of my life with her, then I don't want to marry anyone!"

"It's not about love," His great grandfather said. "It is about keeping this family in good gracious. If it was about love, our family would've ran into the ground long before you were born."

"I'm sorry and I respect your opinions, but I will be marrying Aubrey." Said the young doctor.

His great grandfather sighed, "If you are not willing to accept our traditions and what has been laid out before you, then you will leave us no choice but to have Miss Holloway returned to the states where she can no longer distract you."

Sesshomaru stiffened, narrowing his eyes to the naturally glaring man. "Are you really that hell bent on making me marry this girl that you'd send Aubrey away? Someone who has done nothing to you? Does my happiness honestly mean nothing to you?" The thought of him losing Aubrey in any way left him feeling sick.

"I am," His great grandfather replied, matter-of-factly. "Your happiness is important, yes, but not so much that it will keep this family financially afloat. Our vast fortune is based on the various arranged marriages, like it always has been… like it always will be."

"Now that isn't fair and you all know it!" Kimi said as she rose to her feet. It was like de ja vu sitting there all over again. Her elders telling her that she was to marry Inutashio despite her having no idea who in the hell he was, so she knew exactly how her son felt and her heart ached for him. Only she wasn't in love with someone else, she had no to lose considering the fact that her life was never truly hers to begin with. "My son has had to put up with a lot, he's worked hard to get where he is today and I couldn't be more proud of him as a parent. And Aubrey, I've met the girl. She's sweet, and smart, and she makes him happy. She would make a fine addition to the Tashio family if you'd just give her a chance."

"Kimi, you of all people know the role of the females in this family. You are to be seen, not heard." The older man. The room quickly fell under his submission once again. "It's settled, Sesshomaru will be marrying Miss Lepress by year's end." Meaning in four months, the young doctor would be a married man… to someone he'd never knew existed until that morning.

"Sessh-kun," His grandmother said. "I know this isn't easy for you, but you're doing something we've all had to endure. It may seem a bit challenging at first, but it's something worth warming up to."

Sesshomaru silently rose from the table, storming out of the room without another word. His world had been turned drastically upside down in no more than an hour's time and he had no idea how he could get back in control of it, and that was if he could. But the odds were stacked against him, and the more he thought about having to call off his engagement to Aubrey, the more he wanted to curl up into himself and disappear.


	17. Brokenhearted

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate them. Getting into the drama i see lol this makes me happy! ^^ Well, here's more of the good good, enjoy and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 17**

The condo instantly fell into a thick silence once Aubrey had packed all of her things and left. Nothing but the constant ticking of the clock on the wall reminded him that he was still in fact alive and breathing. Sesshomaru's chest was immensely tight as he headed up the wooden stairs to the bedroom. The air still smelt of the belle's perfume, her could faintly see the impression her body had left in the sheets. He sighed heavily, turning away from the bed they once shared to go shower. Anything was better than just standing their mindlessly reminiscing. The day had drained the young doctor completely, and now that Aubrey wasn't there he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. As he removed his shirt, not even he could recognize the once strong man in the mirror, he could see the scratches along his back and sides the belle had left behind. Now, even more so, a reminder that he would no longer be able to feel the warm, gentle caress of her skin against his own. His handsome face contorted into a frown as he gave yet another sigh. No, on second thought, he changed his mind. Sesshomaru just didn't have the energy to do anything, dragging himself back into the bedroom. He lay across the tousled linens, his nostrils filling with Aubrey's scent, where he spent the rest of the evening. All but drowning in his own self pity.

_**Earlier that evening…**_

Aubrey spent her day at the condo, one of those days when she did nothing but clean the random messes her fiancé had accumulated from his many shifts, did the laundry, and then finished it all off by preparing a nice home cooked meal for the two. She'd exchanged a few phone calls with Sango during the course of the day, simply because Miroku seemed to be incapable of doing anything right and her friend was on the verge of pushing him down a flight of stairs, but otherwise she kept to herself. But when the young doctor returned home from his dreaded visit with the elders, she could tell just by looking at him that things had gone horribly wrong. His face was stoic as always, and to someone who didn't know him it would seem like nothing was wrong. But his eyes held all his emotions, and they were battling madly inside him.

"So?" Asked Aubrey. "How did things go?"

"Fairly well," Said Sesshomaru. "It was good to see my grandmother again."

Aubrey released a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," She breathed. "I was so worried they'd reject you and our engagement." It had been on her mind all day, it was a miracle she got anything done.

"Speaking of our engagement," He said. "I'm calling it off."

Aubrey stopped her shuffling about to look at him, her brow furrowing in bewilderment. "Calling it off? But why? I thought you said things with the elders went well."

"The elders helped me to realize the error of my ways," Sesshomaru said curtly. "As my father's son, it is my job to carry on tradition and marry into a family just as prominent as my own. You are a commoner, Aubrey. We're from two different worlds, this was bound to happen eventually."

"That's bull and you know it!" Said the belle. "Someone who waited for their fiancé to wake up from her coma three years, completely faithful to her, wouldn't just call of their engagement! This is the elders doing, isn't it? What did they say to you? Did they threaten you?"

"They didn't say anything," He said calmly. "They told me who I was going to marry… and I agreed."

Aubrey shook her head, "I don't believe that for a second! I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to marry me." She demanded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to the glaring belle, "I don't want to marry you." He all but hissed. "Now stop making things difficult, get your things, and get out."

Aubrey felt her heart crumble in her chest, but her face remained unchanged. "Alright… fine…" She said. "I'll go."


	18. Live in my house, I'll be your shelter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews my dears! I love them *smiles* i won't keep you so enjoy, fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 18**

"Miroku!" Sango snapped. "I could've sworn I told you teal paint… teal…. What the hell color is this?! This is turquoise!" Marriage was no easy task, as well as living with people, both of which Sango was finding extremely difficult. The newlywed couple had decided to paint their downstairs sitting area together, a way for them to try to live their lives as normally as they could, while Miroku looked over his father's many churches. And so far, well… the poor monk could do nothing right.

"You said to get teal, teal is blue… I got blue!" Said Miroku.

"…That's your logic? Really?" She opened her mouth to yell something at the dense body that happened to be the person she married, when a late knock came to their door. The couple quickly settled down as they exchanged looks. It wasn't every night when someone came randomly knocking on their door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Murmured Miroku in question as he went to answer the door cautiously. He was surprised, to say the least, to find Aubrey standing on their doorstep. The belle had been crying, her cheeks stained with wetness, her bags sat out her feet. "Aubrey?"

"Aubrey?" Sango called rushing to the door. Seeing her friend in such a state left her instantly worried. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"He… called off the engagement… I had nowhere else to go…" As soon as the words left her mouth, the once strong belle crumpled into a fit of tears as she explained to them what happened.

Sango pulled her distraught friend into her arms, holding her close as Miroku took her bags. They both knew Sesshomaru was doing what he thought was best, the boy had no desire to hurt anyone ever, but telling that to Aubrey now would only make things worse. They knew the rules of the wealthy families, and knew that they would fight tooth and nail to keep their traditions intact. The one thing pure bloods feared the most was losing their power, never mind the people whom they hurt along the way to keep it.

"You can stay with us as long as you want to." Said Sango. "You know you're always welcomed here." She gave Aubrey a soft smile as she wiped her cheeks.

Aubrey stared at her friend through tear filled eyes. "Why… why are you…?"

"Because meeting you back in high school turned me into a better person. You helped me to realize that my family and money didn't make me the person I was, but I did. You became the only person I could trust, you're like a sister to me. There's no way I'm not going to help you." Replied Sango.

"We have an extra bedroom you can use," Said Miroku. "Just… get you some rest and we'll talk more in the morning." He said, ushering the belle to the spare bedroom on the first floor.

After a fitful night of tossing and turning, it felt like as soon as her mind found peace long enough for her to sleep, day break was peaking uninvited into the bedroom window. Aubrey groaned, half tempted to throw her quilted bedspread over her head and sleep the rest of her life away, but even she knew that was impossible. She had to keep moving , she had to keep her head up, she had to stay strong. It felt like every free chance she got, her thoughts drifted off to Sesshomaru. If the belle was feeling completely helpless, she could only imagine how he was feeling, how much he too was hurting. The two were in tuned, like true lovers naturally were, and it made her insides sink even more to know that when she finally decided to open her eyes, his handsome sleeping face wouldn't be beside her. With a heavy sigh Aubrey rolled out of bed, trotting silently out of her room.

"Oh, morning Aubrey." Miroku said with a smile as he sipped loudly from his coffee mug. He seemed every bit of peaceful as he sat at the small table. Just the image of him, Sango off in the kitchen preparing their meal, reminded her of how things were back when she was with Sesshomaru. It was so hard to believe that no more than a day or so ago her life was perfectly normal, that words couldn't express how happy she was. Just for things to be so screwed up and out of control now, how quickly things had suddenly spiraled, left her head spinning. "Aubrey? How are you holding up?" He asked.

The belle shrugged, "I don't really know… all of this just feels like a horrible dream I'm trying to wake up from." Said Aubrey.

Miroku nodded in agreement, he'd heard stories of the elders before and none of them were pleasant. His heart went out to the grieving woman, because for once he didn't know what to do. "Someone dropped off some flowers for you earlier this morning." He said, changing the subject.

"Who are they from?" She asked, her brow furrowing more.

"I don't know, Sango wouldn't let me open the card. Said something about an invasion of privacy." Said the monk. "She sat them in the kitchen."

Aubrey's bare feet pattered softly against the kitchen tile, Sango busy with making breakfast hadn't seemed to notice her at first. Aubrey cautiously approached the fancy vase of blooming white roses, a single red envelope pinned neatly in them. She picked it up, slowly opening it.

"Who is it from?" Sango asked, casting her friend an interested glance.

The belle read the small note, turning to face her friend. "Naraku."


	19. Keep Moving Forward

A/N: Alright, so i've tried throwing someone in here that simply doesnt belong. I dont know if anyone is familiar with Asami Ryuichi from the Finder series, but yeah, here he is. So that i dont upset any Takaba x Asami fans, i've set things up so that all of this (this chapter and the next chapters) happen before he even knows Takaba exists. But anyways, enjoy and fangirl on! XOXOX

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters, or any characters from Viewfinder.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 19**

"I seriously think this is a bad idea." Sango said as she paced the room floor. She watched as Aubrey attempted to comb out the haystack that was her wild curls. The belle was meeting with Naraku that afternoon, and Sango was highly against it. "I mean he's the reason you're in this mess anyway. He doesn't know how to keep his damn mouth shut!" Sango fumed.

Aubrey gave her friend a soft glare, tugging on her brush. "I'm sure I want to do this," She said. "I've got to keep myself occupied and sitting around your house moping with all this 'woe is me, my life sucks' bull crap isn't helping me at all. You're acting like I'm going to start dating the guy."

"Aubrey, Naraku has had feelings for you for the longest. Don't you think it's odd as soon as your engagement is called off he wants to see you?" Sango asked, offering a helping hand.

Aubrey had to admit, it was odd and she knew not to trust him more than anything, but what did she have to lose? She'd lost the only man she'd ever loved, and she was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from moving back to Texas. She quietly listened to her friend rant on as the woman did her hair, saying that Naraku didn't have a caring bone in his body and that there had to be some kind of ill content behind his actions. Which Aubrey didn't disagree with at all, she too went to school with him. She knew how horrible and self obsessed he was.

"I should go with you," Sango said.

"Don't you have to go with Miroku to the hardware store to exchange the paint?"

"I'd rather go with you, trust me."

"…"

"…"

"Go to the hardware store Sango, I'll be fine." The belle said reassuringly.

Sango and Miroku dropped Aubrey off at Onigumo Corp. on their way to the hardware store, but not without making the belle promise them that of anything happened she'd given them a call immediately. Aubrey had frowned deeply, grumbling that she wasn't a child and that she could take care of herself. Miroku nodded, of course saying nothing to protest, while Sango, on the other hand, gave her friend yet another lecture. The belle had trotted off midway through, giving them a nonchalant wave as she made her way up the many stone stairs that led up to the elegant glass building. For as long as she'd lived in Japan, she'd never seen any of the T5 company buildings before until then. And she was impressed, to say the least.

Aubrey crashed through Naraku's office door, much to his assistant's dismay (the poor girl all but died on the spot), stumbling to a halt when she realized the business tycoon wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Naraku," His assistant bowed. "I told her you were in a meeting but… she said, and I quote, "I don't give a damn, I'm going in.""

"It's fine, Tsubaki. I was expecting her." Naraku said, not even bothering to completely acknowledge the frazzled girl. She appeared no older than Aubrey.

A blush formed in Aubrey's cheeks as a man with short dark tresses turned to face her. She instantly felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gave, her eyes shifting over to the dark haired brute that summoned her.

"Ah, you always know how to make an entrance." Naraku said pointedly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "You called me here, what do you want?"

"You always assume the worst of me," He fauxly pouted.

"Well, it comes naturally. If you weren't acting as the spawn of Satan I'd be worried. Now, what do you want?" Was Aubrey's reply. Her behavior, along with the rest of her, peaked the other man's interest tenfold. He'd been secretly working with Onigumo Corp and its sister companies for years now, and had always seen people cower in fear to the head Onigumo and his son. He himself wasn't the least bit intimidated by Naraku or his father, but to see a woman so carelessly address the tycoon in such a fashion? He was impressed, and even a bit turned on, to say the least.

Naraku cleared his throat, "Aubrey, this is one of my… clients, Asami Ryuichi. Asami, this is the southern belle I spoke to you about."

The man known as Asami rose to his feet, towering over the olive belle, as he held out a hand to her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice thundered. "I've heard so much about you."

"From Naraku?" She frowned. "Then they can't be good things. He doesn't know how to give proper compliments."

Naraku rolled his ruby eyes, "Anyways," He said ignoring her comment. "Mr. Ryuichi here is having a gathering and I recommended you for entertainment." He said. He'd dazzled the yakuza boss with tales from their high school days, enticing the older man all the more. Asami wasn't one to naturally be interested in someone other than himself, but all of this changed when the belle was suddenly laid about the table.

The creases in Aubrey's brow deepened, "I'm sorry but I can't." She said. "I can't dance anymore and I don't sing professionally."

Asami studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Miss Aubrey," He said. "If you are not interested in going as entertainment, would you be interested in attending as a guest?"

"She would love to," Naraku said, completely ignoring the glare the belle gave him.

_**'Perfect…'**_


	20. Clarity

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate them! Soon i'll give a glimpse of Sesshomaru and how he's holding up. Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters, or the lyrics to 'Clarity.'

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 20**

"You've got a lot of damn nerve!"

Naraku looked up from the paperwork he had been working on at the time and sighed. Was it too much to ask for some common courtesy? Did anyone know how to knock anymore these days? "Hello to you too, Sango." He drawled.

"Oh cut the crap," She snapped. "What are you trying to pull now?"

Naraku sat back in his seat, looking at her keenly. "What ever are you talking about?" He asked, blankly.

"Inviting Aubrey out to some yakuza party? First off those people are dangerous, their business is shady and not even you should be involved with them! And second, my friend just had her heart broken not even a full week ago, let her grieve in piece!"

Naraku scoffed at this, "You worry too much. And besides, I'm doing her a favor. Getting her around some different people could do her some good." He said.

"Yes, because you really care." Said Sango.

"I do." The young man said firmly. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Aubrey.

This time it was Sango's turn to scoff, like she honestly believed the crap he was spewing. There had to be something in it for him, Naraku didn't simply do good out of the kindness of his heart. Because well, he didn't have one. Needless to say she was strongly against her friend attending this gathering without her and Miroku.

* * *

Aubrey stared at her reflection in her room mirror. She hadn't been this dolled up since the Tashio family gathering, and for a moment forgotten just how well she cleaned up. She wore a short, strapless ivory dress and strappy golden stilettos she'd borrowed from Sango's closet. Her friend had fallen ill a few days before Mr. Ryuichi's gathering so she wouldn't be able to tag along, pissing her off to the max. Aubrey, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind all that much. Of course she cared for her friend's health and wished her a speedy recovery, but having the woman hover about her like her mother she could do without. It felt good to be getting away without having to worry about the couple leering over her shoulder protectively. She wished them both a good evening, disappearing out the front door into the sunset.

Aubrey had taken a cab to the to the directions on the small invite she'd been given only days prior. The cab driver had been a tad reluctant to take her at first, which struck her as odd at first, but she decided not to question it. She rode silently to her destination, enjoying the passing scenery, until finally the driver spoke up.

"You go to these kinds of gatherings often?" He asked, cautiously, eyeing her in the mirror.

"Not really," She said. "This was kind of thrown onto me."

The man nodded, "The yakuza are a dangerous crowd and you seem like a nice young woman, just wondering." He said.

"Yakuza?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yes," Said the man. "Members of transnational organized crime syndicates."

Aubrey all but died in the back seat; leave it to Naraku to just set her up for failure. But by the time she was informed, it was already too late. The cab pulled up to an exquisite looking, traditional-styled home that was fit for a king. All around the elegant, lush grasses were sakura trees and ornate statues. Her brow furrowed as she mumbled a thank you (and for him to pray for her safety, being sold on the black market just didn't appeal to her at the moment), paid the man, and climbed from the back seat. She adjusted her dress and perfected her frown before heading towards the large home.

The belle followed quietly among other arriving guests, mostly overly tall men in fancy suits and heavy cologne, looking around for someone she would hopefully recognize. But she found no one, not even Naraku (who had given the impression that he was actually going to the damn thing) was there. There was just scary looking guys for as far as she could see, which wasn't far giving her height disadvantage among the crowd. She had been half tempted to turn and leave when someone suddenly grabbed her wrist. The belle whirled around to see who had suddenly taken a hold to her, releasing a relieved sigh when she saw Mr. Ryuichi. He wasn't the best of the best, he was still just as scary looking as the rest of his guests, but it was still a hell of a lot better than being approached by someone she didn't know.

"Mr. Ryuichi," Aubrey breathed. "You startled me."

"My apologies," He said, releasing his hold on her. The last thing he wanted was somebody get trampled at his home.

His touch lingered behind long after his large hand disappeared, and Aubrey found herself absently rubbing the spot he'd touched as she found herself in a clearing with no one but Mr. Ryuichi at her side. The man seemed unpaved by the festivities going on around him. If anything he appeared like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"So… um… this is nice." Aubrey said awkwardly as she took a seat. Asami casted her a sideways glance, his face unchanged. "Is this your home?"

"It is," Said Asami.

"It's beautiful," Said the belle, her eyes shifting about the vastly filled courtyard.

Asami studied her out of the corner of his eyes, now that her hair wasn't all over the place he got a better look at her. The angler shape of her jaw, her olive complexion, the curves her small dress failed to disclose. The depth of her dark emerald pools, and all the raw emotions, the hurt and pain, he could clearly see in them. She appeared to be as fragile as a rare porcelain doll, but even he could tell she was anything but. Her beauty alone left him captivated, but little did he know that was only just a part of the southern belle. Asami watched silently as Aubrey parted through the crowd and over to the small stage that had been set up by the live band. He arched a questioning brow as he watched the belle silently from his spot. Aubrey whispered something to the small group of men, they all gave shorts nods before conversing among one another. The belle stepped up to the microphone, adjusting it to her height before clearing her throat.

"Um… good evening," She said. "Mr. Ryuichi invited me to this… and uh, he wanted me to sing. Well at the time I didn't have anything prepared… who would've thought heartbreak would make for perfect inspiration?" She gave a quiet chuckle to herself.

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life.**_

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.**_

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends.**_

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again.**_

'_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need.**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.**_

_**If out love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

Asami sat sated with an amused grinned as he watched the belle pour out everything that had to have been troubling her. Her melodies had quickly calmed the chatter and his many guests had silenced themselves to listen to the small body and the story she had to tell. Her hands clasped at her chest as she continued to sing, the gentle evening breeze ruffled her dress about her bare legs. As Asami watched her, listened to her, he felt something stir in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. And it was burning far too hotly for him to ignore.


	21. Be My Guest

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 21**

As the night slowly drew to an end, and Asami's many yakuza guests began to take their leave, the once peaceful evening weather had taken a sudden turn. Shortly before the party approached its last hour, thunder roared through the dark sky, bringing about a late night shower. Aubrey, on her search for Asami, bidden those passing by her a safe farewell. The night had turned out much better than she had expected it to, and that was saying something. Her first party without Sesshomaru protectively glued to her side or Sango lingering in her shadow had been a major success. After giving the guests an earful, the once unapproachable men had warmed up to the little belle, taking a quick liking to her and her wittiness. Asami had practically sat off to the side alone the entire evening, which had struck the belle as odd considering this was his home and his party. Anyone who was anyone was there, business tycoons and celebrities from all over the country, but the yakuza boss preferred to spend his evening at his leisure within the comforts of his own thoughts.

When Aubrey finally found Asami again, he was exchanging a few private words with a man of equal height with sandy brown tresses. When the man noticed her, he paused his previous conversation to address her.

"Is something wrong, Miss Aubrey?" Asked Asami.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone? Mine died and I need to call a cab." Said the belle.

"No," Said Asami. "The weather is bad and will only get worse as the night draws on. You can stay here for the evening. He said.

Aubrey gaped up at him in shock, "I can't impose on you like that." She said.

"You're not imposing, I invited you here. I would be a horrible host if I sent you out in weather like this. And well, that wouldn't look good of me now would it?"Asami turned back to the man he'd been briefly speaking to before, giving him a short and curt good evening before turning back to the frowning belle.

Asami walked silently down the long elegant halls of his home, Aubrey trailing quietly behind him. What she'd heard from Naraku, the man was just as horrible as he was and then some. And although his mysteriousness was uncanny, there was a air about him that didn't bother nor intimidate her at all, if anything he had been nothing but kind to her. Asami sensed her hesitation and tension, casting her a glance out of his peripheral. Aubrey was paying close attention to the authentic paintings on the walls, her dark eyes paying close attention to each and every detail. Among her tender appreciation for fine art, there was also a world of pain swirling in her orbs. He wondered what could hurt someone so, but then again he too was no stranger to pain. His connection to the emotion was the only thing that seemed to remind him that he was still in fact human.

"Miss Aubrey," Said Asami. Aubrey's head snapped up, just before she could walk right into him. She looked up at him and the look he casted her over his shoulder. "Would you like something to eat? To drink?" He asked. He paid close attention to the belle during the course of the evening, noting that she hadn't eaten a thing since being there.

Aubrey smiled bashfully, "Oh no, but thank you. You openin' your doors to me is more than enough." She said.

"I don't want you to starve either, Miss Aubrey." He said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My job is to make sure your stay is comfortable." Asami extended a long arm towards a pair of traditional pair of sliding paper doors. "This will be your room, it has its own bathroom and everything you need inside. The other set of doors lead out to the balcony; along the wall is a small button pad. Red is for the maids, green is for me, and blue is for security." He turned to find the belle staring down at her golden shoes, her gaze desperately trying to avoid his. "Miss Aubrey?" The belle looked up at him, her deep emerald eyes shimmering like fine jewels. The soft expression she gave him left his heart jumping. "If you're up for it," The man said. "Once you're settled in, how about you meet me in the library?"

Aubrey simply nodded, stepping quietly into her new room. Asami watched her silently before turning to take his leave. Once she was alone, the belle sank down onto the bed, her head in her hands, as she cried to herself. Why she was weeping she didn't know, her tears were all but falling on their own. Maybe it was because she wondered what she had done to make the universe take away the good it had given her so quickly. Or the fact that the more she thought about Sesshomaru, and the new life he was going to live, the life forced upon him by the people he tried so hard to get away from, the more the crack in her heart grew. Or hell it could be because after hours of being in five inch stilettos, her feet were screaming out in agony.

Asami had been half way to his own room, just a handful of doors down from Aubrey's, when he heard the girl's not so silent cries. He felt his own chest twinge at the sound of her sobbing. He wasn't used to comforting others, and wondered how to go about it all. He wouldn't be able to stand her being depressed around him, because not only would it annoy him to no end but it would also bring his own mood down. Asami absently rubbed his chin as he thought to himself; no one ever said being a good host was easy.


	22. Out with the old, In with the New

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys, fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 22**

Sesshomaru rarely left the condo unless he had to. He had pretty much tuned himself out from the world, he worked as if nothing was wrong for the sake of the environment he worked in (none of his patients, although they would beg to differ, were anywhere near interested about what was going on in his personal life when their health was more important), but outside of Tokyo General he became a different person. A person who kept to himself more so than anything now. His friends, not even his mother, could get past the wall he'd put up around himself. He was summoned back to the Tashio estate, much to his dismay, no more than a couple of days after his forced breakup. Luckily for him he was already off and sulking that day, but he had no desires to visit the people who had so drastically changed his life yet again.

Sesshomaru, though he was not one to openly talk about his past to others (not even to Aubrey), still held a lot of resentment towards the Tashio family. When his father had taken Izayoi as his mistress, the man was still legally married to his mother. And instead of the elders (with the exception of his dearest grandmother) doing what the hell they were for, keeping marriages together (keeping the peace or whatever one wanted to call it) and so on and so forth, they all but ran his mother off so Inutashio could remarry into an even wealthier family and continue to dominate Japan's corporate world. Which is why, under such shady circumstances, Inukimi still had a say in whatever business matters Inutashio decided to be part of. They ran off his mother, ruined his childhood, and now they had come back years later for more. Sesshomaru didn't know how much fight he had left in him, and without Aubrey at his side as motivation to keep going, he didn't want to. But his mother insisted, saying that the more he resisted, the harder they were going to make things for him. So with much remorse and no desires whatsoever, the young doctor dawned yet another white suit before heading back to Nygoa to see his family once again.

Sesshomaru silently walked the halls of his home, the silence felt as if it was almost closing in on him, as he headed to the main parlor room. Inuyasha had been away from home at the time and Izayoi was off visiting her own parents, so no one was there to greet him but his father. His young gaze narrowed into a vengeful glare.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Inutashio said kindly. The man had been in the process of leaving his study when he ran into his son, whom replied with nothing to his words. "Son," The man tried again.

Sesshomaru visibly tensed, "Don't you dare talk to me like nothing is wrong." He hissed. "You allowed me to believe I could marry Aubrey. You said nothing about me having an arranged marriage all these years."

Inutashio frowned, "I did it because-"

"You did it because you were thinking of no one but yourself!" Yelled the young doctor.

"That is not true, Sesshomaru." His father said.

Sesshomaru scoffed, walking around the older man's sturdy form. "I don't have time for you." He grumbled.

Sesshomaru approached the main parlor room with lead on his feet and a weight on his chest, He entered the room, bearing all of his troubling emotions on his sleeves for the world to seem calling forth disapproving stares from the Tashio elders. Next to the bunch were Mr. and Mrs. Osteen, their daughter at their side. Sesshomaru had never seen hair so golden (which she obviously got from her mother), skin so pale, and eyes so blue. Julia, dressed in her finest, gave off the stiff appearance of a little girl's doll. He felt his brown furrow as he scrutinized the unwelcomed, unwanted strangers. He mumbled a barely audible hello, taking the seat his grandmother offered him.

"This is Sesshomaru," His great grandfather said almost proudly. "He's a physician."

Julia smiled at this, "It's very nice to meet you." She said. "It isn't everyday you meet someone who doesn't want to succeed a big company, just to be a doctor. I heard you got through medical school quicker than any student in T University Medical Program ever did, how did you do it?" The blonde girl asked.

"My lover was nearly killed and I did it to personally take care of her." Was the young doctor's blunt reply.

The room fell into a quick, and awkward silence, his great grandfather all but killing him quietly on the spot. But Sesshomaru didn't care, he was going to let everyone know just how unhappy he was.

Julia was the first to speak again, clearing her throat. "Well," She said. "I bet she was a fine young lady."

"Is," Sesshomaru corrected. "She is a fine young lady."

Julia's parents exchanged glances, her father speaking up next. "Well I am just honored that you're the one my daughter is marrying." He said, combing a hand through his sandy brown tresses. "My wife and I are just so excited for the both of you."

"Oh!" Mrs. Osteen bounced. "My husband was at some little gathering the other evening, great place, real traditional. And he saw the most talented young girl there singing. And get this, she's American too! I think I'd like to book her for the wedding, by the way my husband was talking about her, it seems like a good investment."

Sesshomaru's gut sank, there weren't too many American singers in Japan. And if it was who he believed it was, his beloved belle, than their meeting was sure to be anything but peaceful.


	23. Misery Loves Company

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I appreciate the support from you all! I dont know about you Finder series fans, but i for one am enjoying the hell out this experience and shipping him with a female. Its odd, yeah, i know, but to be able to see Asami in a different light is pretty cool. Dont let the chappies get you too worked up, there's a lot more to come! Enjoy and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 23**

Sesshomaru sat in one of the many meeting rooms in the Shichinintai office building, Julia chattering away at his side. If there was one thing he's picked up on from the blonde, was that the girl could talk. And it annoyed him. Seriously. Her voice was annoying. What she said half the time didn't make sense, meaning it was a challenge to speak to her, and that was annoying. She had to be the biggest airhead he'd ever met, and lived with Aubrey and met her father, and that too was annoying. And the longer he sat in that confined little room with no windows or book to distract him from the squeaking hamster at his side, the more patience and sanity he lost. His head snapped up when the door gave a creak as it opened, and an olive skinned belle stepped in.

Aubrey dawned business casual attire, all her curls pinned back into a neat winding bun while others had been straightened and swooped sweetly over her right eye. "Hello," She greeted them as she took her seat.

Sesshomaru could barely contain himself, opening his mouth to greet her, to pour out how much he'd missed her and apologize for being so mean to her. To explain that he still loved her with all his heart but the elders were the ones keeping them apart. But-

"Oh, Miss Holloway!" Julia said. "You're even prettier in person!"

Aubrey smiled, "Thank you, Miss Osteen." Said the belle. "How exactly did you find out about me?"

"Well," Julia said. The blonde just loved to tell stories. "My father had gone to a… um… a party Mr. Asami Ryuichi had thrown at his home. With my dad's oil companies back in the states and Mr. Ryuichi being a business man, my dad was invited. He saw you perform, bragged about how talented you were, and I knew I just had t have you at our wedding." She smiled.

Aubrey's smile didn't falter an inch, Sesshomaru noted, but something in her dark eyes shifted. "Well then," Said the belle. "I'm so thrilled to be given such an offer." She honestly wasn't. This whole ordeal just made her reality all the more real, but what could she do? Say no? Since she was currently under temporary living conditions, which hadn't been decided by her but by a very generous yet intimidating host, she couldn't be picky where her work came. Big weddings from big business tycoons equaled big money. Meaning the quicker she saved up, the quicker she could get the hell away from Japan and back to Texas.

Julia, much into gossip these days considering most of it was about her and her handsome (but exceedingly moody) fiancé, leaned on the table. "So, are the rumors true?" She asked.

"What rumors?" Asked Aubrey, more than ready to call their meeting over. She was booked for their big day, wrote down their appointment(s) in her personal planner, got all their information (like she didn't already know it), she wasn't needed anymore.

"Are you living with Mr. Ryuichi?"

Sesshomaru shot his head in the belle's direction, he too eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Blushed Aubrey. "I am, but… it started with him opening his home to me the night of his party and well… he hasn't let me leave since."

"So he's forcing you to stay there?" Asked Sesshomaru, a growl in his voice. He'd heard about this Asami Ryuichi and all the organized crime he so called wasn't involved in. He would've preferred the belle living with Naraku, at least she'd be a hell of a lot safer.

"He wants me to stay there," Aubrey corrected hotly. Asami had all but demanded that the belle stay with him, among other things, and considering he'd been nothing but a gracious host, Aubrey had agreed with little to no hesitation. "Anyways… just email your song list to Mr. Seven and he will get with me so we can start working on it before the wedding. As soon as we come up with something we think you'll both enjoy, we'll call you. I wish you both the best." She said, rising to her feet. Aubrey left the room with simple but curt goodbyes.

Aubrey had been halfway down the hallway when Seshomaru suddenly ran out after her. "Aubrey!" He called. But she didn't stop. "Aubrey!"

The belle stopped, whirling around to face him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"How could you sit there like you didn't know me? To talk about Asami like I wasn't even there!" He asked.

"How dare you!" Snapped Aubrey as she all but yelled. "How dare you parade your new fiancé around me! Asami isn't here and there's nothing going on between us! How dare you sit there, knowing what she wanted and still not do anything? To have me sing at your wedding? When I was the one you wanted to marry two weeks ago? I would've never done something like this to you!"

"You think I'm enjoying this? You think I'm happy not having you around?" Sesshomaru countered.

"I don't know! And honestly I don't care! I can't keep doing this to myself." The hallway fell into a short silence, the young doctor watched as tears filled her deep, bitter green eyes. "Congratulations," She said. "You have officially broken me beyond repair." Aubrey turned away from him, his calls falling onto deaf ears as she pushed open the glass doors at the end of the shallow hall.

Aubrey stepped out into the cool, welcoming breeze, her tears silently falling onto the stone pavement.

"Miss Aubrey?"

Her head slowly lifted, Asami, no more than a few feet away, leaned casually against a sleek black town car. He had dropped her off earlier, and she had all but forced the overbearing man to not follow her but go off an spend his time…. Doing whatever it was he did. But she was thankful that he hadn't listened, that he'd stayed behind, for some reason she was relieved to see him. His strong arms folded against his broad chest, his hair lay unruffled by the winds. His brows furrowed as he watched the belle just stand there, her eyes and cheeks glistening with tears as she stared at him.

"Aubrey?" He asked, the smallest hints of worry in his voice.

Aubrey's bottom lip quivered, her head shook, as she ran into the man's arms. Asami stiffened at the contact he wasn't expecting, taken back by the gesture. He awkwardly, yet hesitantly wrapped his arms around the woman's shuddering form, her face buried into the material of his suit. He stood silently, the belle's lithe arms around his waist, as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Come," Said Asami. "Let's get you out of here."His voice was tender as he directed Aubrey to the backseat of the car, helping her inside. He too motioned to get inside, when a flash of silver caught his eye off into the distance.


	24. Beautiful In Blue

A/N: You guys are so awesome, thanks for the reviews! So, how are you liking/disliking this Viewfinder merge? How do you feel about Asami being so close to Sesshy's girl? Lemme know what you think! They're not done yet, Asami is getting awfully fond of our favorite southern belle! *winks* Enjoy and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 24**

"I'm trying so hard to be strong, but I just don't know how anymore. I've been back in Japan for less than two weeks and already my life has turned to shit. Three weeks ago, I was so happy and in love it was sickening. But god… as I look back on all those times I had Sesshomaru in my arms, I wish I would've told him how much he meant to me… how much I loved him. How much he completed me… it feels like there's a whole part of me missing. There's no way he'd just call off our engagement… but what can I do? He was right… we're just too different… I thought I could be strong and handle it, but I just can't. And seeing him today? With her? How he acted like he didn't even know me? Hurt more than anything else in the world. And now, while I'm living with a shady business man, he's off engaged to some blonde sugar queen he's never met before. I don't know if my life could get any more screwed up!"

Asami, after picking Aubrey up from her meeting with Mr. Tashio and Miss Osteen, had returned immediately back to his home with the distraught belle. He'd arranged for the two of them to enjoy a nice brunch, he was still highly new to this whole comforting others thing, but instead of eating Aubrey had cried and talked the entire time. Not having much of an appetite anymore, Asami watched silently from across the small personal table, his cigarette lazily held between his fingers as he watched the girl weep and drink. Listening to the belle pour her heart out made him a tad uncomfortable, although he didn't show it. He wasn't used to people just flat out telling him what was troubling him, not like he honestly cared in the first place, let alone crying in front of him. But Aubrey had no shame, flat out poured her soul onto the table they were sitting at (drowning her sours in sake and other alcoholic beverages laid out before her), her heart aching with every confession, until she finally broke down. Aubrey all but tired herself out, and before Asami knew it Aubrey (sniffles, hiccups, and all) was out like a light and all his liquor was gone. Asami found himself sighing, the more he heard of about this Sesshomaru Tashio person (whom he'd personally never met), the more he didn't like him. It wasn't like he himself wasn't familiar with traditional customs, hell he was Japanese too after all. But if he had a woman like Aubrey at his side that he loved, he wouldn't have given her up without one hell of a fight. Asami nodded his head over to the sniffling belle's direction, signaling that they were both done with their untouched meals, as he motioned to scoop Aubrey's body into his arms.

"Would you like for someone to carry her, Mr. Asami?" One of his men asked.

"No, not at all." Replied Asami coolly.

The man frowned for only a moment, his brows furrowing as he watched the normally blatantly possessive and dominating man being gentle and almost caring towards their olive skinned houseguest. And here he though the man didn't have a heart.

Aubrey groaned as she rolled over, her face resting in crisp pillows and sheets. She'd never felt something so comforting, as she sank more into the pillow top mattress… that wasn't her bed. There was a faint smell of nicotine in the air mixing with expensive cologne, and when she willed herself to open her eyes, against the pain throbbing annoyingly behind them, she found herself face to face with a napping Asami.

The belle covered her mouth to muffled her startled scream as she all but fell from the bed. The sudden motion left her head swimming with pain, she groaned as she held her curls in her hands. Asami's large body stirred at this, his eyes opening to a wild head of dark curls and a crouching belle, doubled over in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Aubrey mumbled. "I didn't mean to… I mean you were just… we didn't do anything right?" She blushed.

Asami sat up and gave a stretch, for once his hair fell casually out of place. "What a pleasant way to wake up." He said. "Besides, if we did anything you wouldn't have to ask…" Aubrey blushed as he climbed from his bed, loosening his tie completely before taking it off. Asami tossed the already flustered belle a smirk before leaving his room.

Asami, after a much needed nap and some time to himself, spent the remainder of his day locked away in his study. Every now and then Aubrey would venture by to see if he was still alive and breathing, but every time she found him he was on the phone with someone all but threatening them to "get the job done." Asami as a person wasn't all that bad, from Aubrey's point of view at least, but she'd hate to work with him professionally. Eventually the day drew to a close, and Aubrey found herself eating alone while Asami was off locked away in his study.

"Mr. Asami rarely eats at the table," One of his female workers said. "Normally he eats in his study."

Aubrey was no stranger to spending her days alone with nothing but the comforts of her own thoughts and music to get her by, she lived with a man who worked so much she could count on one hand how many times a week she saw him (and that was if he was coherent and responsive). But to be so alone in a home that large all but suffocated her. And among her wondering, her thoughts ventured back to Sesshomaru. How he must have felt all the years of his childhood in the large Tashio estate alone.

Asami had been nonchalantly flipping through a stack of papers, a cigarette between his lips, when Aubrey ventured into the study once again. The first dozen times Asami had been far too busy with phone calls to pay her any attention, but considering he'd gotten through half the work he needed to, he glanced up to acknowledge her. Her hair was wild once again, falling down her back and over her shoulders gracefully, and she wore a sleep shirt that had to be four sizes too big. All the buttons were fastened, expect for the first few, falling open right before her breasts were completely exposed. His deep, chocolate eyes were all but transfixed by the glow of her legs, all the way down to her bare feet. His gaze drifted back to the papers in his hands.

"Miss Aubrey," Said Asami. "Going to bed so soon?"

Aubrey took a few more cautious steps inside. She had been warned throughout the day of the rules of the Ryuichi home by maids and others that worked for the man. And if there was anything she'd learned, the man valued his personal/work space and his study was off limits to anyone but him. But Asami didn't seem to mind her presence at all, if anything he welcomed it.

"Not really," Said Aubrey. "More like curl up with one of the books I took from in here."

Asami glanced back at her arching a brow. "Book?" He inquired. "What book?"

"Some mystery novel," Said the belle.

"I didn't have anything of the sort in here," Said the man curtly.

"I know," Aubrey grinned. "Just wanted to see what your reaction would be if I came in here. Seems to me like you behead people that come in here without permission, I was wondering if I would befall the same fate, Mr. Ryuichi."

Asami studied the playfulness in her dark eyes. "You wouldn't," He said. "But I would prefer to be home if you felt you had to come in here. I handle most of my business in here, as you can see." He said, referring to the small stacks of assorted papers on his fine oak desk.

"Yes sir," She said. "But…" Asami's silent stare urged her to finish her incomplete thought. "Thank you for today… seeing you after that meeting with Sesshomaru really helped me out. I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Think nothing of it," Said Asami. "You had a long day, you should get some rest."

"You too," Replied Aubrey. "Goodnight… Asami."

The man released a ring of smoke, giving the woman his signature smirk. "Sweet dreams… Aubrey."


	25. Protection

A/N: I worked on this today while at school, hope it's not horrible! DX I fall more and more in love with Asami the more I write for him. Anyways, i hope you enjoy and please review. Fangirl on, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 25**

Aubrey spent the next couple of days alone. Asami was off handling business in a few cities over and he'd left the belle in charge of his home.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He'd asked after going over the extremely detailed lists of do's and don'ts. Asami had all but instructed the girl to not breathe out of place while he was away.

"I don't know," Aubrey said as she flipped through the written down instructions. "This seems like an awful lot of stuff to remember."

"That's why I had it written down for you," Said Asami. His brows furrowed as he watched the belle scrutinize the papers, giving an inward sigh. He didn't know what was worse, visiting his business partners whom were seemingly incapable of getting anything accomplished without him, or leaving his home and other prized possessions in her care.

Aubrey saw his troubling doubt and grinned up at him from her spot on his sofa. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

Asami for a moment thought it was a trick question, he trusted no one naturally, especially in his line of business. But instead of flat out disclosing that to her of all people, he replied with, "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Aubrey said. "Now go before you miss your flight and be stuck here bitching all weekend. Me and your house will be completely fine." Aubrey gave him a dazzling smile of reassurance. And had he not have been the hard ass he was, he would've blushed a thousand shades of crimson. There was just something about the belle that left him speechless, breathless.

"Alright, fine." The man said reluctantly. "If anything happens, call me."

"Yes, because I'm going to accidently burn your house down and call you."

"…."

"….."

"…I'm staying."

"No! Asami, go! I'll be fine!"

Asami tensed as small, warm, gentle hands rested on the small of his back as the belle all but pushed him out the front door. He glanced back over his shoulder one last time at the belle, her sweatshirt hung loosely to her thighs as she gave him a wave. As Asami got into the back seat of his town car, he couldn't help but feel like leaving the belle behind practically alone was going to turn out to be a huge mistake. And he didn't know just how right he was.

It had been late that Saturday night, and after a day filled with patience- narrowing meetings, Asami wanted nothing but to shut himself off from the world and just relax. Shower. Smoke. Drink. Relax. But of course if things had gone according to plan, it would've struck him as odd. He hadn't heard anything from Aubrey before that evening, which he didn't mind at first. He had his own things to worry about, meaning he didn't have the time to spare on Aubrey and all the havoc she could be causing. But as Asami lay in bed that evening, trying to settle his raging thoughts from the day long enough to get some sleep, his cell phone went off. He had half a mind to let it go straight to voicemail, whomever it was he could talk to them when the sun was up (he doubted it was anything important anyway), until he realized it was Aubrey.

"Hello Aubrey, what is-"

"Asami!" The belle had screamed into the phone, causing the man to sit up in his bed from the alarm.

"Aubrey? What is it?" Asked the man.

"Someone was outside my window!" She said.

"What? Who?" Asami asked, wondering who in all hell had gathering up the gall to venture onto his property, and while he wasn't there. There wasn't too many people that knew he was going to be away from home that weekend.

"I don't know!" The panicked belle cried.

Needless to say Asami had gotten up, eager to get to Aubrey.

Asami arrived home and was shocked, to say the least, that Aubrey hadn't been anywhere to be found. After such a heart skipping phone call, a call that left him rushing to the belle's aid, and for her to be nowhere, his worry slowly began to climb. The first place he searched was her room, her bed was made, her clothes were still there, only he found no traces of her.

"Aubrey?" He called, his panic slowly rising.

Asami checked his study, the courtyard, and even a few closest here and there but the belle had all but vanished. The last place he had decided to check, just in case, was his own room. He opened the door, peering inside the dimly lit room.

"Aubrey?" Called Asami again. He quietly listened, a breathless wheezing reaching his finely tuned ears. Asami got to his knees, peeping under his bed. There, laying flat on her belly, was Aubrey. Her fists were clutching her chest, her normally tan complexion paling, as she gasped for air.

"I… think… I'm… dying…" Aubrey panted, tears in her eyes. "Help… me… please…"

Asami pulled the belle into his arms, laying her flat on her back, her head resting on his strong legs. "Aubrey," He said soothingly. "You're not dying, you just fine."

"But… I… can't…"

Asami shook his head to silence her, "Do you trust me?" The belle managed to nod. "Good, good, then we're going to count backwards from ten? Alright?" He rested a large, warm palm on her quivering belly, her whole body shook violently beneath him. "Ten… nine… eight… seven…" Aubrey's eyes never left Asami's, one of her hands clinging to his shirt desperately. Asami felt his breath hitch from the girl's frightful gaze, how worried he actually was about her sinking in. "Six… five… four… three…" Aubrey was already beginning to calm down, but Asami's uncharacteristic gentleness sped up the process. Her cold, clammy body began to warm under his large hand. The pressure in his chest fading, her breathing calming. "Two… one… feel better?" He asked, moving her damp curls away from her forehead.

Aubrey gave a quiet nod. Asami gave her a vague smile, motioning to stand as he helped her to her feet. He sat her down on his bed before venturing into his bathroom, returning moments later with a damp wash cloth. He gingerly wiped her brow, neck, and chest clean of the light sweat she had collected during her panic attack, neither one of them saying a word.

"I'm sorry…" Aubrey mumbled.

Asami, his eyes focused on her neck at the time, answered with, "Hmm? For what?"

"For always causing you trouble… I'm more trouble than I'm worth… always have been ."

Asami stopped his cleaning to stare at the belle, "Stop apologizing, someone could've hurt you." He said, a growl in his throat.

"Wouldn't be the first time," She scoffed. "Three years ago someone attacked me, trying to kill me but put me in a coma instead." Aubrey shrugged off her sleepshirt, revealing to him the many scars her attacker had left behind. And though she was marred from her harrowing ordeal, the woman's beauty was still captivating.

Asami rose to his feet, towering over the belle. "You will be sharing my room from here on out." He decided firmly. Determined not to let the belle out of his sight.

Aubrey gaped up at him, "I can't sleep in your room!" She protested, a blush in her cheeks, spreading all the way up to the small shell of her ears. But her words went unheard, for Asami would hear none of it.

The man disappeared into the bathroom to shower. After such an event he needed some comforting time to himself to calm his racing heart. Aubrey felt more alone for a moment, as she looked around his room. She'd been in there once before, but this time she actually studied his intimate space. His bed was more than large enough for the both of them and then some, and covered with fine white sheets and pillows. There were no pictures of himself or family on his walls or any other personals around his room, Japanese paintings and sculptures here and there. There was a sitting chair and ottoman in one corner of his room, a table with a small stack of books beside it. The only thing that gave away that the room was actually occupied by someone was the fact that the sheets were in disarray and a large jacket lay draped over the large sitting chair. Aubrey, as much as she wanted to go shower, stayed firmly in her spot until her savior returned. All of this, coupled with losing Sesshomaru, had to be the universe doing one hell of a job at letting her know who was boss.

Asami reentered the room wearing a pair of pajama pants, for the sake of the belle's already fragile psyche, and nothing else as he toweled his hair. He glanced over at the belle, it was obvious that she was still shaken up, her gaze lowering to her hands in her lab. He gave her a small but defined sympathetic look, urging her to go ahead and get some rest.

"There's nothing you have to worry about anymore," Asami said protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	26. Lips Like Morphine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the TeamAsami support! Glad he's fitting in well lol here's so more of their awkwardness before we get to Sesshomaru and his...erm... yeah. haha Enjoy, review, and fangirl on, XOXO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 26**

"Good morning." Asami said as he sipped casually from his coffee mug, a stack of papers neatly spread about him. He was dressed in one of his many suits, his hair neat without a stray strand to be found.

Aubrey self consciously looked down at her own clothes for a moment. Disheveled sleep shirt that hung from her shoulders, her curls wilder from sleep, and she was missing a sock. She felt a tiny blush creep into her cheeks as the man's intense eyes seemed to scrutinize her over his tilted mug.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Asami.

"Good." Aubrey said as she took the noted empty seat across from him. Not bothering to mention that some time during the night, while mistaking the sleeping giant at her side for her lost lover, had pulled the man into her arms, sleeping like that for half the night. But this, of course, Asami already knew. "You?"

"The same," Asami replied shortly.

Aubrey studied the uninterested air about him, like everything that had occurred last night (her nearly suffocating under his bed and his acting like he actually gave a damn) hadn't happened at all. Like the tenderness he'd shown her during her time of need no longer existed. Asami had been exceedingly gentle, taking the belle by surprise. After her disclosing her attack to the man, Asami had lost his composure for only a moment before returning back to his normally indifferent self. And in the heat of the moment, so upset for reasons he himself couldn't understand, had vowed to find her attacker and make him suffer. But the belle held up her hands to this, silencing the short-tempered man before he could go into one of his rants, shaking her head.

"You don't need to do that," Aubrey had said. "I doubt anyone can find them, and I don't need anymore heroes."

Asami allowed a chuckle to slip past his slips. "Please," He scoffed. "You don't know just how talented I am."

Aubrey had blushed at the look the man had given her, looking away as she settled into her assigned side of his bed. But now as she sat at his breakfast table, the early day rays shinning and landing on him beautifully, she realized just how handsome the man was. The way his short, midnight tresses glistened finely. The deep, distant stare in his deep chocolate eyes. How tall he was, strong back and broad shoulders, the way his muscled limbs moved under his fine silk shirts. Asami arched a brow once he realized she was silently staring at him.

"Aubrey?" He asked. "See something you like?"

This earned a scowl from the already frustrated belle. "Oh eat shit, Asami." She grumbled, her cheeks burning crimson. She didn't know why her heart was suddenly racing, why her hands were suddenly sweaty. Why she felt like she had something to prove to the handsome older man when she was supposed to be grieving over Sesshomaru. The young doctor had just broken her heart, how would that make her look if she so easily forgot him like he had so seemingly forgotten her? Reeling from confliction, Aubrey just sat at the table, her breakfast untouched.

"Are you going to eat something?" Asami asked, his attention mainly back on the papers in his hands.

"Know what, I'm not hungry." She sat, pushing herself back from the table. Now, he was starting to piss her off. For him to sit there, practically ignoring her was enough for her to flip the entire damn table and everything on it. She didn't know why his sudden nonchalance was bothering her so, but it was.

Sensing her growing anger, Asami sat his papers aside to watch the belle. He was quiet for a moment as he watched the belle leave the small dining room before deciding to go after her. Aubrey didn't have time to play games with him, Sesshomaru, or anyone else for that matter. She had all but made it back to her room when Asami grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Asami? What are you…?" Aubrey asked quietly, as the man pulled her into his arms affably, tangling his lips with hers.

His mouth tasted heavily of a mixture of nicotine and caffeine, but that wasn't enough to make the belle jerk away. If anything Aubrey pressed on, her body warm with a hot flush. There was something about the gentle tenderness from his lips that called to the belle like a siren out of a Greek myth, and she was all but powerless to ignore it. Asami pulled away first, his lips curving into an inquisitively seductive smile.

'…_**What just happened?' **_She blushed quietly as she watched the man walk away just as silently as he came.


	27. Gone, But Not Forgotten

A/N: For those who are wondering how Julia Osteen is, i pretty much pulled her personality from Charlotte in Disney's The Princess and the Frog. I honsetly love her, she's one of my favorite Disney side characters of all time. But i figured her peppy, loudness would get on Sesshomaru's nerves and that's why i paired them together. And Asami... well... his ass is still hot so there's no problem there. teehee XD Anyways, here's another chappie. Enjoy, review, and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 27**

Sesshomaru spent more time and effort at the hospital these days more so than anything, far more than he should have. He jumped on any and every opportunity he was given, practically working himself to the bone. Anything was better than being back in his empty (and vastly cluttering) condo where all his memories with Aubrey ran rampant, or being forced to tag around with Julia. The more time he spent with her, the more he couldn't stand her. It wasn't that she was a bad person, quite the contrary (deep down… deep, deep, deep down, after much searching, Julia had a few good qualities about her), but being forced to marry the girl (which said girl saw nothing wrong with that picture) bothered him to no end. When all he wanted to do was rest, or read, or even mope around his own home where he paid the bills at, here Julia came randomly demanding that he spent time with her. And god forbid if Sesshomaru told her no (more along the lines of "piss off"), because Julia would all but go crying back to her parents and his elders, and it would all come back to haunt him. She was beginning to control every aspect of his life, and he was powerless to stop her. Stopping her meant getting scolded by his elders, and the more her parents disapproved, the more things they came up with to keep him from Aubrey. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place, Sesshomaru had no choice but to grin and bare it.

Sesshomaru had been at work one late Wednesday afternoon, patients' information that needed to be filed piled high on his desk as he put others in his computer, far too engrossed in his work to realize right away that his head nurse, Kirimi, had came rushing into his office.

"What is it, Kirimi?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

"Um… Dr. Tashio," Said the pinkette. "Your fiancé is here."

Sesshomaru all but snapped his pen in two. "What? Tell her I'm not here, or that I'm seeing patients. Oh, tell her I died on the way here." He said. Kirimi was an expert liar, she could make just about anyone believe whatever came out of her mouth.

"Well… thing is… she's on her way up here right now." Sesshomaru stole a glance at the sixth story window behind him. Which would be better? Meeting with the chattering blonde at his place of employment where he was surrounded with blunt objects, or taking a dive out the window? The window. "You can't jump out the window… your shift isn't over yet." Kirimi hissed, not even she could stand his newest tag along. The nurse had met her once in passing on one of her days off, and vowed to never have to be in the same room with her again.

Seeing no other way out, Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, anticipating the moment when his overly peppy fiancé would come crashing through his door. And once she did, chiming loudly in a hearty welcome, both Sesshomaru and Kirimi shared an inward cringe.

"I'm gonna go… do something…" Kirimi said quickly, leaving her distraught superior behind to find for himself… but not without a supportive thumbs up.

"Hello Julia," Sesshomaru sighed, giving the blonde his precious attention.

Julia bore pink attire in varying shades from head to toe, a truly sickening sight for the alreadt highly annoyed man. He'd never seen so much pink in one place, let alone on one person, before. "Guess what I did today!" Julia said, bouncing with glee as she unpacked the lunch she had brought him.

'_**Failed to get struck down by lightening?' **_But remained silent as he waited for her to tell him.

"I just sent out the invites for our engagement party next week!" She exclaimed excitedly. Sesshomaru honestly could've cared less. If anything he wasn't going to show for that (had no desires to be there), much like he was planning on not showing up to his own wedding (had even less desires to be there) in the vastly approaching months. "And I even sent one to Miss Holloway, do you think she'll come? I mean she is singing at the wedding, I hope she does. Maybe she'll come with Mr. Ryuichi." Alright, now he cared. A lot.

"You did what?" Growled Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, it only seemed right with her being our entertainment, why wouldn't I invite her?"

"In what world would that be alright?" Asked Sesshomaru, his head in his head from exasperation. She was honestly trying to kill him, just drive him to an early grave. She was behaving like she and Aubrey were the best of friends. Why she suddenly wanted to be around the belle so much eluded him, but he sat back in his chair with an inward sigh. Julia didn't know about his past and current feelings for the southern beauty, of course she didn't see how stupid her actions were, but even he could see all the drama they were going to bring.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Julia, sensing his obvious distress,

"No," Grumbled Sesshomaru. "Nothing at all."

* * *

In the days following their kiss, Aubrey has all but seen a different side of her gracious house host. Asami wasn't as distant as he used to be with her, if anything he all but finished his work a tad early so he could spend some extra time with the belle… though he didn't verbally disclose this to her. And at night, while the two shared the bed, he'd hold the belle against him while she slept and he read. Asami was the silent, affectionate type (when they were alone), Aubrey noted, and expressed his feelings more with his actions than words, which she didn't mind at all. Aubrey hadn't felt this protected and content since her breakup with Sesshomaru, so she wasn't complaining at all.

Aubrey had been in the process of returning back to Asami's after her luncheon with Sango and Miroku around the same time Asami was returning from some "private business" in town.

"Aubrey." Asami said coolly, letting each syllable of her name roll effortlessly off his tongue.

"Asami," She smiled. "What's that?" She asked, referring to the small envelope in his hands. Instead of answering, he simply handed it over for her to see herself. Aubrey took it, naturally, surprised to see that it was an invite to Sesshomaru and Julia's engagement party… for her. Her brow creased deeply as she frowned, half tempted to throw it away.

"What is it?" Asked Asami. He hadn't bothered to open it seeing as though it had the belle's name written neatly across it.

"Trash…"

"Aubrey?"

"An invite to Sesshomaru's engagement party… I don't know how much more of this I can take. How can I move on with my life if I'm constantly being invited to their crap?"

Asami gave an inward sigh, taking the woman's hand into his own without a word. The more he felt like they were making progress, the more clear it became to him that they weren't. The man was doing something he hadn't done in years, he was opening up and allowing someone to invade his personal space and get close to him. Asami was beginning to care for the belle more than he cared for anyone else, and that was saying something when he didn't see the need for intimate relationships in the first place. The closer he expected to be to her, the more space Sesshomaru Tashio wedged between them. For having the belle so close, she never felt so far away.

"We'll go to the party," Asami said. "That way you can tell him yourself that you want him out of your life for good."


	28. Here In Your Arms

A/N: I'm not going to say much, so um... yeah... hope you enjoy! Fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 28**

"_**Congrats! You two make a lovely couple!"**_

"_**You guys are a fine match, may your marriage be long and prosperous!" **_

And various other useless compliments that failed to make Sesshomaru feel better. Cr**a**p. All of it. He bore the fakest smile he could make, giving off the impression that he was as happy as happy could get. When in reality they could all hop on the expressway to hell and he'd not give two flying fucks. With Julia taking the lead, as so much loved to do, the couple walked around, greeting and thanking the elite few she had invited to their engagement party. The only thing Sesshomaru was thankful for was the fact that Julia didn't want an obnoxious wedding, just a few close friends and family- not half of Japan. His heart all but stopped on the spot when he saw Aubrey arrive, wearing a yellow form fitting dress, all her curls pinned away from her face (god, he loved it when she wore her hair that way), Asami Ryuichi on her arm. Sesshomaru felt a familiar twinge of jealousy stir up in him at their closeness, how the older man was almost possessively at her side, daring anyone with his eyes to challenge him. Asami didn't seem the least bit interested in being there (even more so than Sesshomaru) that evening, if anything he'd rather be back at his place with Aubrey curled up into his lap while he worked in his study. But he was working on being supportive, and well, he had to start somewhere.

"Miss Holloway!" Julia smiled brightly as she approached the two, Sesshomaru in tow. "I wasn't sure you'd make it, you look stunning!"

Aubrey smiled kindly, "Thank you, so do you… both of you." She said. "This is my partner, Asami Ryuichi." She gestured to the silently glaring giant at her side.

Julia turned her attention to the overbearing man, still smiling as she stared up into his handsome face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ryuichi. This is my fiancé, Sesshomaru."

Said young doctor stood at the blonde's side, trying his hardest not to storm away. Asami's keen eyes shifted towards Sesshomaru as he felt the man's heated gaze on him. The business man all but smirked at the ticked off doctor, his eyes saying everything his words didn't. Saying that Aubrey had found someone else, she was with him now, and that he needed to back the hell off. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to the man, signaling that he hadn't won just yet.

"I'm thirsty," Aubrey announced. "Would you care for anything?"

"No," Replied Asami shortly.

Aubrey softly excused herself, stepping away from the awkward tension that was threatening to suffocate her.

"Nothing is going on right?"

Aubrey jumped in surprise as Sesshomaru's warm breath suddenly hit the back of her bare neck. "Jesus," She breathed. "You know how much I hate you sneaking up on me."

"Nothing is going on?" He repeated. "He's acting like he owns you!" Hissed Sesshomaru. He was the one whom still held the belle's heart, Asami, in his eyes, hadn't earned the right to stand so proudly at her side. Where was he when Aubrey was in a coma and needed constant care? When she was in physical therapy? When she had no family left in Japan and had nowhere else to go? Where was this Asami Ryuichi then?

"Asami? That's just how he is, and what does it matter? You have a fiancé, who is very lively by the way." Hearing her say those words, like she'd given up on them, struck Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. Had she honestly moved on? Did she no longer have feelings for him?

"You don't have to remind me."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I think we should part ways. I can't keep doing this to myself, and it's not fair to you. I'll sing at your wedding, but other than that… I think it's best if we don't have contact with each other anymore." Aubrey said, her heart heavy, as she gathered her punch. She bided him a silent farewell, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind to gather up the remains of his shattered heart.

Hurting Aubrey was never his intention, he was going through all of this for Aubrey, but to have had her move on to someone else… well, the thought never crossed his mind. He didn't know how to handle it, didn't know how to understand it, hell he didn't want to. All he wanted was Aubrey, she was all he needed and the only one he loved. But now, as she slipped further away, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to get her back.. and that was if she wanted him. What was life if Aubrey wasn't in it?

* * *

"I was surprised to see you here." Naraku said. "Since I'm a friend of the groom, naturally I was invited." It wasn't everyday one ran into Asami Ryuichi at a party that wasn't business related and swarming with ill content.

Asami didn't bother to suppress the exasperated roll of his dark eyes. "Aubrey got an invite, so I came with her." He said, sipping casually on a glass of wine.

Seeing this as an opportunity, "How is Aubrey? She must have been mighty shaken up after Sesshomaru left her." Asked Naraku, feigning, concern for the belle.

"Aubrey is just fine, coping well." Said Asami. It was odd that his business partner wanted to talk about nothing but Aubrey, and was taking great joy in the misfortune it seemed like she was experiencing.

"Oh? I heard she was living with you."

"And where did you hear that?"

"You know how talk gets around. And that Julia, nice girl, but she can talk the ears off a deaf man." Chuckled Naraku.

Asami arched a questioning brow but otherwise said nothing for a moment. "She is," he replied shortly.

"Aubrey had the tendency to draw men to her, if you know what I-"

"She is just my house guest I assure you."

Naraku's deep red orbs shifted to the belle standing off into the distance, and couldn't help but smirk. "And speaking of your house guest." He said, taking a sip from his own wine glass.

Asami turned to find Aubrey no more than a few feet away from him, her brow furrowed as her eyes locked with his. There was an unfamiliar look in her deep forest orbs that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I'm leaving." She said hotly, turning swiftly on her heels.

Asami excused himself from Naraku's presence, the young businessman all but giddy as a young child as he watched the older man leave after the belle briskly. Considering Asami had driven them there, Aubrey hailed a nearby taxi, climbing inside it without Asami. The man growled as he watched the taxi take off, chasing after strongly opinionated females hadn't been on his things to do list that evening or ever for that matter. But this was Aubrey, and even Asami had come to terms with the fact that she left him doing some off the wall shit he wouldn't normally do… like chase down a taxi.

"Aubrey? Where are you going?" Asami asked. He had pulled up just as Aubrey's taxi was driving off, the belle storming hotly up the stone pathway.

"Back to Sango's? Hell back to Texas for all I care!" Shouted Aubrey as she continued her march away from him. She didn't know what was worse, seeing the fake happiness Sesshomaru thought he was feeding to everyone and telling him that she never wanted to see him again (in so many words) or hearing how Asami truly felt about her. Just a house guest? _**'House guest my ass!' **_The fuming belle threw open her room door, stomping over to the dresser that housed all of her clothing. But before she could manage to start packing in her clouded rage and heartache, Asami had all but tackled her to the hardwood floor. Aubrey squirmed under the man's large body, trying her hardest to fight against him and failing horribly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asami asked, glaring questioningly at the belle.

"What's wrong with me?" Raged Aubrey. "What the hell is wrong with you, you sick bastard? Playing with my emotions like that?! How horrible can you be?" She cried.

Asami's expression softened but he didn't loosen his hold on her. "Aubrey," He said, his voice calling to her. "I don't want anyone but you."

This only made the belle fight him more. "Eat shit!" She spat. "I'm just your house guest, remember? And besides, Sesshomaru said the same thing, and now he'd rather marry a complete stranger than fight for me! I am sick and tired to death of men and all the empty promises you assholes come with!" Cried Aubrey, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Her heart had long since broken, there was nothing left in her chest but a dark void seeking to rid its despair.

"I am not him," Asami said. "I am a private man, and I conduct my life as such. I want our relationship private, because I refuse to share you with anyone else. I want you, just you, and if I have to fight the world to prove that to you I will."

Aubrey stilled, staring up into his gleaming chocolate eyes. "I don't know if I can handle getting hurt again," She whispered.

"All you have to do is trust me," Asami said, his lips lightly touching her ear. "I'll handle the rest."

Aubrey felt herself melting completely under the man's great form, his large warm palms tracing every inch of her. Aubrey's mind was transfixed by his words, his promise, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. Asami placed a tender kiss on her lips, and the belle couldn't help but respond at the feeling of his strong chest against her. The man loosened his tie, pulling it off and bounding Aubrey's wrists with it. Asami, his tongue making hast as he tasted the sweet skin of her jawline and neck, unzipping the back of her dress. He peeled away the lace fabric, basking in the glow of her bare torso. Asami reclaimed Aubrey's lips, rough and demanding, before trailing hot kisses down to her throat. Aubrey gasped and arched her back as the man found a nipple, bucking her whole body as he licked the sensitive flesh, having it harden between his warm lips. Her breath came out it ragged gasps as large palms roamed her flushing frame, knowing exactly where to find her soft spots. Her expression was so sinful and inviting Asami all but lost himself in the pools of bliss in her half lidded eyes. Aubrey whimpered as his hands trailed up her thighs, tearing off her panties, revealing her completely naked form.

"Please Asami…" Aubrey begged quietly.

Her only answer was his soft lips touch hers for a short moment before the man pulled away. Asami pushed his fingers deep within her, causing her entire body to go limp on the cold wooden floor, giving a soft moan. A deep groan slipped past Asami's lips as he sped up, finding a steady rhythm. Aubrey gave another whimper, tugging at the cloth bounds on her wrists, her hips arching to meet his hand. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter to her anymore, nothing but Asami and his infamous touch. Her whole body seemed to be screaming as Asami kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb stimulating her clitoris. Aubrey peaked, releasing in a scream of pleasure, howling to the heavens. Asami licked his fingers clean before combing fingers through his own dampening tresses. He chuckled, clearly amused by the panting belle, as he unbuttoned his shirt and discarding it. He watched, trying hard to suppress the urge to laugh, as Aubrey's eyes grew wide, her cheeks flushing more as he freed his large member from the fabric of his pants. Asami grinned smugly before quickly pulling the belle to him, surprising her with his agility. He pressed his tongue into her hot, wanting mouth as he rolled her over onto her belly, her rising rear absently rubbing against him and his heated erection, causing the man to groan. Asami took a firm grip on her waist, placing his heated cock at the clef of her rear. Aubrey whimpered, the feeling of his hot thickness against her tight ring was beyond anything. But ask he pushed in, sinking deeper into her, that low whimper became a pain filled cry. Aubrey's fists clenched, her bare chest resting against the cool wood, as Asami sped up, making her gasp out in pain. The man pulled out, almost completely, before sinking back into her inviting warmth, sheathing his cock completely. Aubrey cried aloud, clenching the nearest object for support, as the large man pushed into her steadily, his face buried in the crook of her neck. The breathless gasps and cries of the belle, the jolting motion of her breasts as he relentlessly pounded into her, urged Asami forward, his increasing speed and powerful thrusts, leaving the belle withering in pain beneath him. Aubrey threw her head back, her curls fanning over her olive back beautifully, as she came with a cry of Asami's name. The truly glorious sight, her juices slowly trailing down her legs and pooling onto the floor, was more than enough to get Asami over the edge, raucously screaming her name as he released himself into her.

Silence. Silence, with rough panting in the background. Aubrey lay dazed on the floor, her limbs limp as her face rested against the cool wood. Asami lay on top of her, slumped against her back, exhausted. Aubrey could say nothing, she didn't know what to say.


	29. In The Dark Of The Night

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Here's the final chapter for the next handful of days or so. I've got tests coming up and this weekened i plan on not being at home, and i doubt where i'm going i'll be able to write/post. So, i'm leaving you guys with something thinking. Who's "stalking" Aubrey and what do you think they want? Could it be her attacker from three years ago? I dunno! But you guys wont be finding out til i get back, dont let the suspense get to ya... eat a cookie. :) Anyways, enjoy! Review please, and fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 29**

Aubrey woke the next morning to an empty spot next to her. She sat up and stretched, grabbing the shirt Asami had discarded last night, before leaving the man's bedroom. She found the man at the breakfast table, papers in one hand, his coffee mug in the other.

"Mornin'.." Murmured the belle as she took her implied seat before him, wincing as her rear made contact with the soft cushion.

Asami smirked, "Good morning." He said. Aubrey's hair was tussled from her slumber, her wrists rubbed raw from his makeshift tie bounds, her voice raspy from all the screaming and crying, the skin of her neck and shoulders laced with love marks and bites left by him and him alone. But what had to be icing on his cock busting cake was the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts. Asami had sexed the belle half way through the night. Taking her bound form not only on her room floor, but also in the shower… and on the bathroom counter… and finally in his bedroom where she'd just woken up. Asami found himself smirking more as he sipped casually on his coffee, Aubrey had been quite a sweet treat indeed. "After such a… rigorous night of activity, I would think you'd have quite an appetite this morning." He said smoothly, almost like he was discussing the weather.

Aubrey blushed, glaring at him from across the table. "Can you not?" She huffed.

Asami didn't see what the need for being shy was, he was more than sure that every worker in his home had heard the mews coming from the ever vocal beauty.

"Oh, right, my apologies." He said sarcastically. "Eat Aubrey."

"You don't tell me what the hell to do."

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

No one had seen the young doctor for days following his engagement party, he hadn't even shown up for any of his shifts at the hospital-which struck everyone as odd. Hearing this from an annoying, yet highly worried blonde (whom was oblivious to the fact that she and his family's elders were the ones who drove him to this particular point), Inukimi hopped on the first flight back to Tokyo to see what was wrong with her only child, praying that he hadn't gone off and done something to hurt himself (he was always so… dramatic as a child). When he didn't open the door, after she'd knocked and kicked for minutes on end, she took it upon herself getting inside. An expert at picking locks with hair pens, she never left home without them.

"Sesshomaru?" His mother called again, stepping into the young doctor's home.

It was dark inside despite the sun being out, books and papers lay scattered along the floor and tables. Inukimi made her way up the stairs to her son's bedroom, not the least bit surprised to find him tucked into his bed. He did the same thing as a young boy, wouldn't leave his bed for anything for days on end. She sat down next to him, brushing his bangs back from his forehead.

"Sessh-kun," She said. "Talk to me child."

Sesshomaru was drawn by his mother's voice, like he always have been, rolling over to face her exceptionally kind face. With a heavy heart and a quiver in his throat, he went on to tell his mother about the events that had taken place at his engagement party. Inukimi had been so outraged about her child being forced onto the path she and Inutashio had been forced onto, having to marry someone he didn't know nor love, vowing that she wanted nothing to do with his new bride, her family, or any festivities. She listened to her son's explanation for isolating himself from the rest of the world, giving an inward sigh.

"Maybe you should just tell her that the elders threatened her, and that's why you're doing this. That way she'll know that you still love her."

"And ruin her happiness? You should've seen how she looked with Asami… What if this is for the best? He can give her everything I can't without someone threatening to tear them apart." The young doctor said, defeated.

"Nonsense," Said his mother. "I've never seen two people more meant for each other than you and Aubrey. You both have gone through so much together, it wouldn't be right to just end it like this. God wouldn't have you go through all of this if it was for nothing, and I'm sure he doesn't want you to give up… and neither does Aubrey. We women… we want our men to stand up and fight for us. You have everything you need to be the victor, you just don't see it yet."

Sesshomaru stared up into his mother's face, "But not even father could-"

"Oh hush," Said Kimi. "Your father half asses with everything but his work. I'll worry about talking to him, you just worry about yourself."

"But she doesn't want to see me anymore, mother. She's with someone else."

"Stop worrying yourself into a fit, boy. You're making me depressed." The woman scolded. "Just do what I told you and I'll handle the rest. Just listen to me, mother knows best."

* * *

Asami peered at the belle, question in his dark eyes, as he wondered just what in the hell she was doing. They hadn't been official for too long, and already she was proving to brighten up his daily routines tenfold. There was always something new, be it good or bad. Aubrey had tagged along with him that day after breakfast to one of his meetings, respectfully, but her presence had been far more of a nuisance than a benefit. She had dressed accordingly, like she was told to, but Asami hadn't expected her to look so dam good. While he was supposed to have been focusing, his mind was on Aubrey and undressing her slowly. If he could take her right there in the office he would… had they been alone… and had she actually have been there. But as he watched her on the monitor's screen (there were cameras all over his building and the belle had left moments prior, excusing herself to the ladies' room), the motion of her pencil skirt molding to her form with each step she took, the slight bounce in her bust, her wild curls, Asami found himself watching the small screen on his desk and smirking more so than his own men. How someone could get so turned around, when there were signs clear as day on where to go, he didn't know, but he was highly amused to say the least. And when they returned back to his place, Asami was going to let the belle know just how entertaining she was. But as he watched the belle navigate back, noticed something odd- she wasn't alone. Asami's brows furrowed as she shifted in his chair, his gaze even more intent on scrutinizing the screen. Whoever it was following his Aubrey was exceptionally clever, meaning they knew about the cameras and being on constant watch; they knew exactly where the blind spots were and stayed disclosed within them. But Asami's keen eyesight could easily pick up on their shadow trailing unnoticed behind the belle.

"Mr. Ryuichi?" Someone called. "Mr. Ryuichi?"

Asami looked up at the sound of his name, "What?" He asked, annoyance in his gruff voice.

"Did you hear anything I just said, Mr. Ryuichi?" The man asked, his own brows bridging together. The poor man had all but talked the air from his lungs, explaining that rivals had attempted to invade their territory but weren't successful, just to have the man basically ignore him.

"No I didn't," Replied Asami. "Repeat it." But by the time he looked back at the screen, Aubrey had all but made it back to them and her silent stalker was gone.

Aubrey quietly slipped back inside the meeting room, small clouds of second hand smoke pooled at the ceiling, mixing with the stench of whisky, taking her seat next to Asami's side. He casted her an acknowledging glance, but otherwise said nothing as he draped a protective arm around her shoulders. Now that his woman was back at his side, it would've appeared like the man was ready, set, and focused once again. Bu Asami couldn't have been further from it. He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to the images on his screen. Who was silently stalking his belle? What could they want from her? Could they want to do her harm to get to him? No, He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. But the most important question, who was it?


	30. Cries in the Dark

A/N: Not officially back, but had a little bit of time away from school/homework and home life to post. I figured you all waited long enough to see who attacked Aubrey three years ago and well, here ya go. I havent read any of the fics some of you wanted me to, and those i have read i read on my phone therefore i cant comment. Miss Sateriajis, i have read yours and i love the updates and all the new material you've posted. Keep up the good work,and if any of you out there are vocaloid fans i recommend her stories for a good read. To the others, i will read yours as soon as i can. i havent forgotten. Anyways, i will leave it at that. Enjoy, happy reading, fangirl on. XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 30**

If Asami didn't want Aubrey out of his sights before, he had all but kept her locked away inside his home now after her run-in with her silent creeper. Not wanting to worry his fragile little lover, or bring about any more panic attacks, Asami kept his findings to himself. Meaning Aubrey was all but blind, bewildered as to why he was suddenly so much more protective of her than normal. Needless to say this left the belle ticked off and raging. Sesshomaru had his overprotective side too, but Asami's was ridiculous. But protesting against the giant of a man, declaring that she was an adult and capable of doing what ever the hell she damn well pleased, was simply out of the question. Asami had already made up his mind, his word being the final say; in other words he would hear none of it. But after three weeks of the same treatment, the same confinement, is was safe to say that Aubrey had had enough.

Aubrey, after waiting for Asami to head out to his office (rather impatiently by the way), the belle had planned to sneak away to Sango's for some much needed fresh air. To be out on her own without her overbearing lover or his guards hovering close by gave her a long overdue thrill, leaving poor Aubrey completely unaware of the consequences in store for her.

After persuading more than her fair share of housemaids to "look away" while she slipped off for the afternoon, Aubrey had been heading out the front door when she noticed a small box sitting out on the door step. It struck her as odd that the postman hadn't bothered to ring the doorbell to let them know that there was something there, but she picked it up nonetheless. It was unaddressed, no sender or return address, just that it was meant for the Ryuichi estate. Aubrey gave the box a gentle shake, nothing rattled or moved, giving the impression that it was empty. So with a nonchalant shrug, the belle pulled away the clear layer of tape to see what was inside, surprised to find that the box was in fact empty.

"Odd…"

Aubrey murmured aloud her brows furrowed as she tucked the cardboard under her arm. It wasn't everyday an empty package was sent to her doorstep. Along the side of the estate were trash and recycling bins, she would just drop it off there and then be off on her way. But as she made her little detour, the only part of Asami's estate that wasn't under constant heavy surveillance, Aubrey was grabbed from behind. Her arms were pulled behind her at an angel that left her crying out in discomfort, her attacker having little to no trouble handling her thrashing limbs, as they placed a clothe drenched in chloroform over her nose and mouth. Aubrey's senses immediately dulled, her kicking legs suddenly heavy. Her thoughts drifted off to Asami, her muffled slurs of his name turning to incoherent mews as everything around her fell into darkness.

* * *

Aubrey groaned out of pain, it felt like a weight was seated in the pit of her chest, as she came to on a cold, tiled floor. Her body had all but been stripped bare, leaving her in her underclothes and socks. Her hands and feet were handcuffed to metal posts on the floor, the strange room appeared empty, giving her the appearance that she was alone, until-

"Ah, I see you've awoken."

Aubrey craned her neck in the direction of the strange voice, squinting as she strained to see the face of the man talking to her. "W-who are you?" Her teeth chattered against the cold of the room and floor. "Where am I?" She didn't recognize the long haired man whom emerged from the shadows. "Who… are you?" The belle asked again.

"Fei long," The man said as he approached her calmly. His eyes were fixed on her, his intense glare alone left her heart racing. The look of such hate, as his dark tresses moved elegantly about his face, left her squirming to get away. He sneered at the reaction he got out of her. "And I must say, Aubrey, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"How do you know me?" She asked as he knelt down beside her. Fei long was no more than a few inches away from Aubrey, so close that she could feel the silk of his clothing, the warmth of his skin.

"A flower as beautiful as you? How could I not know about you?" Questioned Fei long, a large hand caressing the exposed side of her face. He chuckled as the belle snatched her face away from his fingertips. "Now I see why Asami is so fond of you."

"You… you know Asami?" Asked Aubrey, settling down for only a moment. Thinking back to her lover, how worried he would- No, worried? Not Asami, not about her. He was always so stoic, so closed in. Unlike how things were when she was with Sesshomaru, where the young doctor told her how he felt almost constantly, Asami kept the belle guessing… despite the numerous physical reminders. If anything he'd be pissed beyond belief.

"Of course I do," Fei long snarled as he roughly grabbed her face. "You see, years ago Asami and I crossed paths. Do you see this?" He pointed to a scar that was all too similar to the many scars her attacker had left behind. "Asami gave me this a long time ago. Every time it aches, I get the strongest urge to cause that bastard the same pain. To finally see him drop that façade and hurt from the loss of something precious to him. And now, with you, I can." He gave her face a rough squeeze. "But that's not why you're here," He reluctantly released his hold on her. "You're here because of him." Fei long stepped aside to reveal a very smug, very well dressed Naraku.

"Naraku?" Aubrey gasped as she stared up at the T5 president.

Said man grinned, "Surprised?" Naraku chuckled at the look of disbelief that formed in Aubrey's dark emerald eyes. "God, if only you could see your face right now."

"Wait… what is going on? What are you…? Why am I here?" Aubrey asked, pulled at the metal at her wrists.

"You're here," Naraku hissed as he grabbed a handful of her curls. "Because I am going to make you feel the pain, and the rejection you made me feel."

Aubrey cried out as Naraku tugged at her curls, it felt like he was trying to pull the roots straight from her scalp itself. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, powerless to get away from him.

"Because three years ago, I_** wasn't** _expecting you to walk away with just some minor changes. Do you know how much I wished you'd died that day? How long that day had been _**planned**_ just to _**fail**_? Just for you to fall into a fucking coma and _**still**_ wake up back in the arms of Sesshomaru?! Engaged?! To _**Him**_! I could've given you the world if you wanted it! _**I loved you**_, I wanted you… and you _**ignored**_ me! You ignored me for Sesshomaru!" Naraku raged as he kicked her side. "I wanted to see you dead!" Kick. "I wanted him to hurt like he hurt me!" Kick. "If couldn't have you, then **no one** could!"

* * *

Asami sat back in his office chair with a deep sigh, large hands combing through his dark tresses before he reached for yet another cigarette. He had absently smoked through half a pack while in his office, his body there but his mind off on Aubrey. He hadn't heard anything from her or anyone from his estate in hours, but seeing as though he had work that needed to be done he paid it no mind. But now that he was done and had a moment to himself, he wondered just what in the hell the girl was doing that she couldn't call and check on him like she normally did. There wasn't a moment when he was away that the belle didn't call asking about his day and what he was doing, when he would be back and if he was thinking about her. And although a good majority of those questions went unanswered, he had to admit it to himself (and just himself) that he did in fact miss her company when he was away and looked forward to her phone calls. It was then, while Asami was deep in thought and puffing on his cigarette, when his cell phone had suddenly began to ring. He had half a mind to ignore it until he realized it was Aubrey.

"Well it's about time you called," He drawled, answering the call. At first he got nothing but silence, soft panting could be heard in the background but no one spoke. "Aubrey?" He asked.

"_**Wrong**_, Asami."

Asami had all but swallowed his cigarette. "Fei long?"

"I knew you hadn't forgotten my voice after all these years," Said Fei long.

"How do you have Aubrey's phone? Where is she?" Asami asked, rising to his feet.

"Aubrey? Oh, she's right here."As if on cue, Aubrey released curdled screams of pain as Naraku grabbed her arm dislocating it from the socket.

"Aubrey!" Asami yelled into the phone, his own calls being drowned out by his lover's screams.

"That was Naraku adding to the damage. So far your little lover has some broken ribs, some bruises, and now a dislocated arm. I do believe he's going to start removing parts next. Say Asami, have you ever wondered if Aubrey's beauty is _**skin**_ deep? I know I do, when I find out I'll let you know."


	31. Confessions

A/N: Soooo i guess this chaoter and maybe the next one or so will be fillers? Yeak? Okay. Gonna throw some lemony goodness in there too so it wont all be for nothing. Give some Asami fluff before drama starts up again. Deal? Thanks for reading and reviewing, and yeah, Naraku did it! That bastard. XD Happy reading, enjoy the fluff, fangirl on! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Boys Over Flowers or the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Not Easily Broken: Boys Over Flowers-Inuyasha Edition Part II**

**Chapter 31**

When Aubrey came to she was on one of the many small cots in the Tokyo General emergency room. The ceiling bright lights stung her already burning eyes as she struggled with her mind to recall the last bit of events. So far things returned to her in chunks of raging voices and physical pain. She glanced around her at the many doctors in white scrubs, their chattering voices coming to her as distant muffles as they hooked her up to morphine IVs to help with her pain. An older doctor, one whom she didn't recognize (while with Sesshomaru she had the opportunity to meet a good majority of the doctors he worked with), took her dislocated arm gently into his grasp before pooping it (along with other minor bones) back into its place. Aubrey screamed, the last hour of her life rushing quickly back to her.

_**Fei long hung up Aubrey's cell phone, tossing it effortlessly over his shoulder as he turned back to the show before him. He sat down on a nearby chair, his legs crossed, as he watched Naraku continue to kick all his anger out on the bounded belle on the floor. Aubrey had long since given up on screaming and crying out for help. She had concluded no one had heard her; no one was going to come and save her. She had come to terms that Naraku was going to kill her, make up for his failed attempt three years prior. Her eyes closed, her mind slipping away to a place where there was no pain. Fei long arched an amused brow at Aubrey's stilled body.**_

_** "And here I thought she'd put up more of a fight, being with Asami and all." He snickered more or less to himself. **_

_** Naraku stepped away, wiping the sweat from his brow. He glared down at Aubrey's blooded form, and for a moment he said nothing. "Get me a knife," He said. "I want to send something to Sesshomaru… a finger perhaps." **_

_** Fei long snickered, snapping, signaling for someone to bring Naraku his knife. At the rate things were going, Aubrey was going to be in pieces by the time Asami showed up, leaving Fei long ever so content. Naraku, after retrieving the knife he had demanded, made his way back over to the woman he had once cared so much for. The woman he loved so much he was willing to give up anything he had to be with her. **_

_** "I want you to scream for him." He demanded as he knelt down beside her once again. "I want you to call out for him."**_

_** Aubrey, her eyelids still closed, her breath releasing in short bursts of air, did neither. "You… go… to hell… you sick fuck." She grumbled, earning a deep cut down her arm. **_

_** "That is not what I told you to do!" Shouted Naraku irritably over her screams. **_

_** Aubrey groaned, stirring for a moment, her eyes remaining closed. But just as the belle thought her life was over, just as she was ready to welcome the sweet release of death, her ears were filled with the sound of rapid gunfire. **_

"_**Get the hell away from her!"**_

_**Aubrey continued to lie motionless, docile, refusing to move an inch in fear of being kicked again as the atmosphere around her dramatically changed. She could hear shouts of her name being called off into the distance, or the distance is what she thought. She had been so badly beaten, she was losing so much blood, and Aubrey found herself slipping in and out of consciousness. But not before catching a quick glimpse of Asami storming through the doors with a handful of men. **_

Aubrey's eyes shot open at the thought of Asami, frantically searching the room and not finding him anywhere. "Asami?" She called. "Asami?"

"Miss Holloway," A pink hared nurse said soothingly. "You must not move around so quickly, you may hurt yourself. Calm down, Mr. Ryuichi is just fine."

"Where is he? Where is Asami?" She asked, refusing to let the smaller woman hold her back.

"He's in surgery," Said the nurse. "He'll be out soon."

"Surgery? What happened? Is he alright?" Aubrey's heart sank at the thought of something happening to Asami on her behalf.

"He didn't say much, he was more worried about your condition than anything. He didn't even know he'd been shot until we pointed out that he was bleeding."

"He… he got shot?"

The nurse nodded, giving the belle a vague but small smile. "He's going to be just fine; he's just getting the bullet removed is all. He didn't want to leave your side until you regained consciousness but we insisted that the sooner we took care of his shoulder the better." Casually, and wisely, leaving out the part about the handful of doctors (and security) it took to hold him down to remove said bullet.

* * *

"You're either going to open the damn door or I'm going to kick the damn door down!"

Aubrey heard an all too familiarly gruff voice threaten from the other side of her door. She stirred from her slumber, sitting up groggily in bed just as Asami all but kicked the door in, frantic male nurses dumbfoundedly following behind him. He wore a pair of hospital pajamas that had to be a size or two too small for the belle could clearly see his ankles and Adonis lines, waving his good arm around angrily since his other was in a sling. The brute of a man calmed down almost immediately once he saw Aubrey, her curls wilder than normal, her face marred with bruises and small cuts, a relieved gleam filling his dark eyes.

"Asami…!" Aubrey murmured as he came to her bedside, throwing her arms around him tightly.

Asami held her close, against his good side, stroking her disheveled curls as she held onto him. "I had no idea what to think when I found out Fei long had you," He confessed. "I've never been so worried. Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry all of this happened… that you got hurt…" Murmured Aubrey as she continued to be held.

"Trust me, I've experienced a lot worse. I'm just thankful you didn't get too hurt." Aubrey's screams of pain would forever haunt the older man. Never would he allow anyone to hurt her again, allow anyone to take her from him. He subconsciously pulled her closer to him, refusing to let her go.


End file.
